Seafoam and Woodsmoke
by Okami No Yume
Summary: 100 Zutara one shots and drabbles. Read note on chapter 45. Sorry, I can no longer take requests right now. My apologies. Thank you for your understanding. However, updates will continue as per usual.
1. Shouldn't

All right everyone, here's the deal. I'm throwing down the gauntlet, so to speak.

I challenge all of you to challenge me to write 100 Zutara drabbles. Now, they may not all be drabbles; there may be the occasional longer one-shot interspersed throughout. However , most will be 100 to 300 words each, 400 at max.

So, bring it on Zutararians! Show me what you got! PM me, or leave me a review. I welcome all ideas, angsty, fluffy, silly, sweet, sappy, happy, sad, tragic whatever you've got!

I've got some longer fics in the works, and I'll likely update this at fairly regular intervals.

And to kick-start things, here's drabble number one!

**Standard disclaimers apply.** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor the characters, nor anything else related to it. I would like to own the DVD's, however.

_Damn it, I knew I forgot something. This just proves I shouldn't write when I've had no sleep..._

* * *

**1. ****Shouldn't**

She shouldn't be feeling these things. She shouldn't feel her heart race and her breath catch and her mouth go dry every time those sharp golden eyes fixate on her.

_A hawk's. Those eyes, they remind me of a hawk's._

She always looks away, and her cheeks burn furiously.

He shouldn't look at her the way he does. His gaze shouldn't soften like that. She shouldn't see the longing, the regret, the sorrow. She shouldn't see the possibilities of what could be in those eyes.

She shouldn't be feeling these things. She's with the Avatar, and she should be happy. Theirs is a love story for the world, for the ages.

_But it's all a lie. This isn't what you wanted._

She shouldn't be falling in love with the Fire Lord. But she is, and she knows he is falling in love with her. Inexorably, they are drawn to one another.

She has a feeling that it wasn't supposed to end like this. This isn't what she wants. She and Aang aren't right for each other. They simply aren't meant to be.

She decides she will have a talk with Aang.

And then, she will seek out a certain Fire Lord.


	2. Earth and Air

Forgive the delay, everyone. I've been having a pretty bad case of writer's block.

Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own Avatar, nor anything related to it. After this, I'm going to be dropping the disclaimer for each chapter entirely. It should be pretty obvious that I don't own anything. I am but a humble fan.

Anyways…first challenge sent in by avearia.

Pairings: Zutara, Taang

**2: Earth and Air**

Fire and water oppose one another. As does earth and air.

And yet, all four exist in perfect harmony. If one were to be removed, the other three would fall out of balance, and everything would descend into chaos.

Fire could not exist without air. It needs oxygen to be able to burn, to grow.

Water could not exist without the cradle of the earth. All the oceans, rivers, and lakes of the world-they would not exist without it.

Zuko ponders the lesson Uncle gave him on the four nations. It seems like a lifetime ago, and guilt twists in his heart.

He watches as the Avatar practices his earthbending with Toph. She is a strict taskmaster, he notes with amusement. The little Air nomad is learning to command the element that is the complete antithesis to the one he was born with. And yet, he is learning, and his lessons are progressing well.

Zuko has observed the awkward blushes from Aang every time the little earthbender places her hands on him to correct his stance. There are times when Toph can be surprisingly patient.

He watches as they perform their exercises together, their movements synchronizing with each other perfectly. Earth and Air working in complete harmony.

His gaze turns to Katara as she retrieves water from the fountain, and his heart quickens a little.

If earth and air can exist in such perfect harmony, then why can't fire and water?

That was a tough one. I'll try to answer the challenges as inspiration comes to me...


	3. How Many?

A/N: Random, cute little idea I came up with.

**3: How Many?**

Zuko and Katara sat by the turtleduck pond together, simply enjoying the other's company. They'd been happily married for a year.

And of course lately, Katara had had one thing on her mind: Babies.

She smiled gently as she watched a mother turtleduck and her newly hatched brood wade into the pond, the babies cheeping adorably.

"Six would be nice," she murmured dreamily.

Zuko looked down at her, puzzled. "Six what?"

Katara shoved him playfully. "You know."

Zuko had a feeling he knew where this was going, however, he decided to play dumb.

"No. I don't."

Katara rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Children, Zuko. I'm talking about children."

Zuko's eyes widened in shock. "Six?! You want six kids?"

Katara looked down. "I'd just think a big family would be nice."

Zuko paled further. "I think that's a bit much."

"Well, how many do you want?"

Zuko thought for a moment. "I don't know. Two, maybe three. Four, at the most. I haven't thought about it that much. However…" At this he gently drew her near. "I do know I want to start a family with you." He kissed her softly.

Katara broke the kiss and leaned into his shoulder. "That's good because…I think we should see how we do with one." With that, she took one of his hands, and pressed it lightly to her belly.

Zuko looked at her, stunned. "When?" He breathed.

"I had it confirmed by the palace physicians this morning."

Zuko gazed at his wife in wonder, and then he smiled tenderly, his hand splaying protectively across her abdomen.

"I think we can handle one…for now."


	4. Alchemy

Another one created by me…I'll try to answer the challenge ones as soon as I can. Call it a follow up to the last one, I guess.

**4: Alchemy**

Zuko runs his hand over the expanding curve of his wife's belly, and he marvels at the new life that stirs and kicks beneath his hand.

Uncle has said that all have a little of the fire of Agni inside them. That divine spark of creation is inside all living things, from when a child first takes seed in the womb. Water surrounds, cradles, and nurtures the baby until it is ready to be born, and take its first breath.

He is filled with silent wonder that the alchemy of fire and water have combined to create something truly miraculous.


	5. Puppy!

**5. Puppy!**

Another idea of mine. Inspired by, of all things, a Dexter episode.

A/N: These drabbles aren't in any particular order.

Denali and Kenai are Sokka and Suki's children, both boys.

* * *

Four-year-old Lu Ten followed the imposing figure of his father down the hallway, a nervous feeling wriggling through him. Papa had called him inside from playing with his cousins Denali and Kenai.

Unable to bear the silence any longer, the little prince found the courage to speak, "Papa, is there something wrong? Did I do something bad? Am I in trouble?" His little voice was frightened, uncertain.

Zuko looked quickly at his son, his gaze softening. "No, you're not in trouble. But your mother and I have a surprise for you."

Lu Ten perked up at this. Surprises were good things. "Oh? What is it?"

A smile twitched at the Fire Lord's lips. "You'll find out soon enough."

Zuko stopped outside of the family physician, and Lu Ten's eyes widened fearfully. "Papa! Is there something wrong with mother? Is she sick?"

"No, no," his father reassured him, his tone gentle. "She's all right. But…we have a surprise for you."

Zuko opened the door and stepped in. Katara was sitting on the bed, beaming widely. Her husband smiled at her in return and sat down next to her, drawing her near.

Lu Ten stepped forward. "So…what's the surprise?" He asked, frowning curiously. He wondered why his parents were smiling so widely.

Katara looked up at her husband. "You tell him," said Zuko.

She beckoned her son to her, and took her small hands in his. "Lu Ten, sweetheart," she began, and then took a deep breath. "In about seven and a half months, you're going to have a new baby brother or sister." She and Zuko were smiling broadly.

Lu Ten blinked and tilted his head cutely. "Which is it?" he asked.

Katara laughed gently, hugging him. "We won't know until the baby gets here. Which would you like?"

The little prince tilted his head thoughtfully for a moment, and then answered, "A puppy!"


	6. Judgment

Challenge issued by: Nova

"Missing scene" from The Southern Raiders.

**6. Judgment**

"So, you're a bloodbender," said the Fire Prince, breaking the awkward silence. It wasn't a question, just a simple statement of fact.

Katara's shoulders stiffened as if she'd been slapped. "So? What of it?" She asked defensively.

"Nothing…it's just-"

She cut him off, cobalt eyes blazing furiously. "Just what?" She asked sharply. Did he think her a monster? A freak? "Go ahead, call me names," she spat. Was he going to look on her with condemnation? Did he feel disgust? Revulsion? She jutted her chin out defiantly, daring him to say something, anything.

To her surprise, his topaz eyes were full of compassion. He remembered back when she faced that pitiful old man, the monster that took her mother away from her. She'd been both terrible and beautiful in that moment, her pretty face a twisted visage of rage and pain. She'd been like an avenging goddess come down from the heavens to exact retribution. And yet, in the end, she had shown mercy.

Zuko wasn't sure if Katara could live with blood on her hands, even that of the man who killed her mother. If Katara could not have borne such a burden, Zuko knew he would have taken that sin unto himself willingly, for her sake.

After a few tense moments, his next words stunned her. "I think I'm the last person that should be passing judgment on you," he said softly. "Especially, considering all that I've done. It is not as if I have any claim to the moral highground. I've done a lot of things...I'm not proud of." He closed his eyes and added in a lower, softer voice, "I've got a lot to atone for."

All her venom gone, she was unsure how to respond to that.

Perhaps, if he could accept her, she could accept him.

Perhaps he had changed after all. Perhaps, it was time to forgive.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gyah! So many mistakes! Blending tenses! Shame on me! I had to go back and do some clean-up work on this.


	7. Morning Sickness

**7. Morning Sickness**

Katara moaned miserably, clutching her stomach and curled up into a fetal position on the bed.

Meanwhile, her sympathetic husband sat on the bed behind her, his brow furrowed in concern as he stroked her hair. He hated seeing her like this.

"I want to die," she mumbled. "I didn't think I'd be throwing up everything! I can't keep anything down! Just kill me now!" she wailed.

"You know, your Gran-Gran said this part will pass in another month or so," he bent and kissed her temple.

"I know, but I want it to be over now," she said, sounding petulant.

"Wasn't your Uncle supposed to send some tea that helped ease the symptoms of morning sickness?" She looked up at him, rolling onto her back.

Zuko nodded. "The package should be here in another day or two. Rush delivery."

"As far as I'm concerned, it can't get here soon enough," she groaned.

Zuko drew her against him and kissed her forehead, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"You know, if you like, I can cancel my meetings for the day, and stay here and hold you."

Katara smiled at him. "I'd like that."

Zuko smiled warmly, but the moment was ruined when Katara suddenly tore from his embrace, bolted from the bed, and made a beeline for the bathroom.

**Ahhhh, the joys and wonders of pregnancy…**

**Don't forget to review! They keep me writing! Encouragement and feedback is appreciated!**


	8. Heartbreak

**8. Heartbreak**

Challenge issued by: Cycochics321

Pairings: Zutara, one-sided Kataang. Very one-sided.

Warnings: Some angst, mostly at poor Aang's expense.

* * *

Aang had hopes and dreams after he defeated the Fire Lord. He dreamt of settling down with her, perhaps in Ba Sing Se. He dreamt of traveling the world with her, righting old wrongs, and signing peace treaties between the nations. Perhaps they'd open an orphanage for children who'd lost their parents to the war. Katara was a natural caregiver and nurturer. There was none other with a kinder heart.

In a year or two, they'd marry. And eventually, there would be children. He smiled at the thought of children, dark skinned and with wide storm-gray eyes like his own. He wondered how many would be airbenders. Aang pictured a big family, for they needed to re-populate the Air Nomads, after all. Of course, it was a given that she'd make a wonderful mother.

He loved Katara, and Katara loved him. They would be happy together, once all this was over. After all, wasn't the way it always ended in all those romance stories women were so fond of?

However, his dreams all turned to dust when he saw Katara kiss Zuko.

He watched the way they held each other, as their lips met in a tender kiss. The way his hands slid down her slender waist, the way her fingers entwined in his soft black hair. He felt his breath hitch as he watched her lay her head on his shoulder, and he caught snippets of their conversation: softly murmured promises, and whispered words of love.

Worst of all though, was the way her sapphire eyes sparkled, for when she was with Zuko, he saw her smile truly reach her eyes and light up her beautiful face. She never looked at HIM like that; those adoring glances were reserved for the Fire Prince alone, and he had to fight back the bitter jealousy that threatened to rise within him.

That was when the little Airbender knew the painful truth: Katara would never be his.


	9. Zuzu?

**9. ZuZu?**

The "gAang" (as Sokka had dubbed them) all sat around the campfire, chatting happily as they settled down to dinner after a long hard day of cooking, cleaning, training, and for some, playing and exploring the labyrinth that was the Western Air Temple.

The current topic of conversation tonight was the sharing of embarrassing stories. How this had started, Zuko had no clue, but it had somehow been initiated when Katara had told some story about Sokka falling into a patch of poison ivy while answering the call of nature when an angry platypus bear (in heat, no less) had come upon him. "How was I supposed to know it was mating season?" he'd whined.

"Oh, oh!" Aang waved his hands in the air. "I know a secret about Zuko."

The young firebender was snapped back to reality at the mention of his name.

Everyone else turned to look at the Avatar, all attention focused on him.

Aang smirked. "Guess what I heard Azula call him?"

Zuko visibly paled, eyes widening in horror. _Oh, no. He wouldn't._ "Aang, don't you dare-"

"What?" Katara prompted, her curiosity piqued.

"I swear I'll-" he pointed a threatening finger.

"She called him…Zuzu."

At first, there was a stunned silence, the crackling of the campfire the only sound.

And then, everyone burst into laughter.

Zuko groaned and placed his face in his hands. He knew he'd never be able to live this down.

He looked up and shot a murderous glance at Aang. Perhaps at tomorrow's training session, he'd "accidentally" give his student a few extra burns.

Meanwhile, he watched as everyone cackled like a pack of hyena-jackals. He looked to see Katara snerking behind her hand, trying to hide her amusement, but failing miserably.

The next morning, Zuko asked Katara if he'd like to accompany him on a hunting trip.

Smirking, she'd replied, "Sure, Zuzu."

Zuko gave her a perfectly deadpan stare. "You're gonna get a lot of mileage out of that, aren't you?"

Her smirk turned into a wicked smile. "Count on it."

Well. It appeared that Zuko would have to find out something embarrassing about her to even the score.

The Fire Prince had a feeling that if he bribed Sokka with a little extra meat, he could get him to talk.


	10. All That Remains

**All That Remains**

Zuko waits outside the chamber as he hears the screams and curses of his wife as she struggles to bring their first child into the world.

He paces back and forth, his anxiety only worsening for Mai, in spite of the fact that their marriage is not what one would call a loving one. He is never truly happy, but there are days when he feels something like contentment with the way things are. He married Mai simply because it was what was expected of him. He had a duty to his country to take a wife, and produce heirs to secure the future of the Fire Nation.

When she told him she was with child, there was no laughter, no celebration at what should have been joyous news. She'd announced her pregnancy in her usual monotone voice, like she was talking about something as trivial as a trip to the market.

He was jerked back to the present when another scream erupted from the room, and Katara's words of encouragement.

He'd asked Katara to come and deliver his child as a personal favor. Since after the war had ended, she'd spent time in the North Pole to further her training as a waterbender under the training of Pakku and Yagoda. She'd become very proficient both in the healing and fighting arts, and her reputation as an excellent midwife became well known, and her skills were in high demand. Katara had always seemed endlessly busy, but she admitted that she loved bringing new lives into the world, and she someday hoped for children of her own. There was no one better to deliver the Fire Lord's child.

Zuko knew that it would likely be with Aang, and he couldn't help but feel a stab of envy.

Mai cried out again.

Sighing to himself, he leaned against the wall. It would be awhile yet.

Hours passed. Zuko was tempted to nod off, but forced himself to stay awake.

However, after awhile, there was only silence. He did not hear Mai, nor the cries of a newborn baby.

Zuko immediately came alert. He knew, something wasn't right.

Katara emerged then, covered in blood, exhausted, face drawn and weary, her expression grave.

The look in her eyes said it all.

Finally, she broke the awful, wretched silence, confirming his worst fears.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "They didn't make it. I did all I could…but there was so much blood, and it was a breach birth. I'm so sorry." Tears glistened in her eyes. She could feel her heart breaking for him, for what he'd lost.

Zuko only stood there, numb, the shock sinking it in. His mind struggled to process it, to take it all in. Mai and the baby were dead. He'd lost his wife to childbirth.

His legs suddenly felt weak, and he fell to his knees as if he'd had the breath knocked out of him.

Katara crouches before him, and suddenly embraces him. She said nothing, merely held him as the floodgates opened and he began to weep, and he clung to her like she was the last solid thing on earth.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** This originally was going to be a much larger story, but I ultimately decided against it. Angsty and depressing, I know, but I figured I had to do something with it. I started this drabble anthology just so I could channel all those surplus Zutara ideas that I can't fit anywhere else. I never thought that the Avatar fandom would hook its claws into me as deeply as it has, but there you go.

I also want take a moment to thank those that have put this on story alert or put it on their favorites list. It's really encouraging, and I'm deeply flattered-you know who you are.

And remember, reviews are always welcomed! ^____^

And before I forget, a Happy (belated) Halloween/Blessed Samhain to you all! Hope you all had a fun one!


	11. Don't Leave Me

**11. Don't Leave Me**

_Don't you die on me _

_You haven't made your peace_

_Live life, breathe, breathe_

**~Dark Wings, Within Temptation**

Desperately, she works to save him, pouring all of her strength into repairing torn muscle praying, pleading to the spirits that she can save him. She fights back burning, choking tears, bending them away furiously.

Her breathing harsh to her own ears, she concentrates harder, feeling his heart re-knit and mend itself. His heart isn't beating, and she knows that she only has seconds to bring him back if he has any chance at all.

_Don't you leave me Zuko, don't you DARE leave me! I can't lose you!_ She mentally screams at him.

Because then, she'll never be able to tell him that she loves him.

After she's healed all the damage she can, she holds her breath, willing him to open his eyes, willing him to _live._

When his eyes open, more tears spring into her eyes, but this time, they are ones of relief.


	12. Eyes On Me

**12. Eyes On Me**

He notices the way she moves with a natural grace that would be the envy of any noble born girl he's ever known. He notices the way she bends water so expertly, her movements elegant. He notices the calluses that have developed on her small hands from a lifetime of chores and hard work. He notices how when she does the laundry or the dishes, she often works her fingers to the bone, until they bleed, but still she hides her pain, and prefers to suffer in silence.

He watches the way firelight dances on her copper skin, sweat beading on her forehead and a line forming between her eyes as she cooks for their motley little band. He notices how lithe and lovely she is, like a gazelle-deer. He knows that as she matures further, she will become even lovelier. Any man that is able to lay claim her heart will be a lucky one indeed. Dare he hope that it could be him?

She has come to notice that his eyes are often on her, so finally, she confronts him:

"Okay, you've been staring at me all day. What gives?" She tilts her head curiously.

The boldness of his answer catches her off guard.

"It's because I've realized how beautiful you are."


	13. Mark of Honor

**13. Mark of Honor**

She ran her fingers over the scar tissue, tracing the mottled, discolored starburst pattern lightly. It had healed over well, but the blemish would be permanent. She reached up to caress the scar that branded the left side of his face, and he closed his yellow eyes and kissed her palm.

Her gaze moved to the scar on his chest, the flat of her palm resting against it. "I wish I had the power to heal these," she said sadly. "But I don't. I'm sorry."

He opened his eyes too look at her, a bit taken aback by the confession-and the apology. "Don't be," he said gently.

"But it's because of me that you have this, " she indicated the mark on his torso.

His large hand cupped her cheek and lifted her cerulean eyes to his. His honey-colored eyes were soft with love.

"I have no regrets. While I may carry this as a mark of shame," -he briefly touched the scar on his face-"I consider this," he touched the scar on his chest, "A mark of honor."

"Why?" Asked Katara.

"Because, it shows that I was willing to lay down my life for the woman I love."


	14. Pirates

**14. Pirates**

**A/N:** This is a request from Morning's Light.

"_I'll save you from the pirates."_

What had he meant by that? When he'd had her bound to the tree, he'd baited her with her beloved mother's necklace. His breath had been warm against her ear, and his low, husky voice had sent a shiver up her spine.

Was it a taunt? Or a promise? Had he been mocking her?

He'd said he wanted to restore his honor. What had happened to him? How had he gotten that scar? There were so many questions. She found herself oddly intrigued by the enigmatic Fire Prince.

Pirates were notorious for violating young maidens. Katara shuddered at the thought of what could have happened if Zuko hadn't been there. Would he have protected her honor, even though she was merely a water tribe peasant?

She would never know.


	15. Discoveries

**15. Discoveries**

**A/N:** This is a rather belated answer to lazyguy90's challenge, who asked for something to do with the Blue Spirit and the Painted Lady. Not very good, I'm afraid.

* * *

Katara stared at the ancient murals in awe and wonder. Whimsical paintings of Air bison, lemurs and Air nomads graced the hallways of the once splendid Western Air Temple. There were also images of figures from myths and legends some she recognized from her childhood, many others she didn't, the tales behind them lost long ago to the mists of time. She felt a touch of sadness at the thought.

A faded mural of a lion turtle caught her eye and she stopped to examine it, lifting up her lantern to get a better look. In spite of the fact that it was worn with age, it still had an incredible amount of detail.

She moved further along the wall until she spotted a portrait of the Painted Lady. She admired how beautifully rendered she was, and smiled a bit at the memory of her temporary alter ego as the spirit. As her eyes roved over the large painting, she spotted a splash of blue and white. Squinting, it appeared that a demonic figure been added into the background. She thought it looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place where. And the expression on the figure's face was one of…love, like he was admiring her from afar. Katara looked back at the Painted Lady. She seemed unaware of the other's presence. The young waterbender's fingers reached up to touch the painting lightly, the ancient stone cool against her skin.

"There you are," said a voice, startling her as she spun around to face the direction it had come from.

"Zuko! Don't sneak up on me like that! What are you doing here?"

He merely smirked, and with a practiced motion extinguished the small flame he'd used to light his way. "The natives are getting restless, and are wondering when you're going to start dinner. Sokka's particularly antsy."

Katara rolled her eyes in mild exasperation. "Figures." She offered him a half-smile in return. "I didn't realize it was getting so late. I've been down here for hours. This place is incredible."

Zuko looked around at the frescoes. "Yeah. I guess it is," he agreed, although he really wasn't a huge fan of art.

Katara continued speaking. "I was thinking that Aang and I would restore this place, after the war. It seems such a waste to let it decay like this. Imagine the temple returned to its former glory." Her voice took on an excited tone.

The rogue Fire Prince felt an unexpected surge of jealousy at the mention of the little airbender. Did she have feelings for him? He forced the emotion down, keeping his expression carefully neutral. "Yeah. That'd be great." He replied halfheartedly.

"Well, we should be getting back, before Sokka decides to try making a meal out of Momo." Her tone was joking, but knowing her brother, if he was hungry enough, he'd try to eat just about anything. Although she didn't think he'd actually try to eat Momo, she didn't want to test the theory.

As they began to make their way back to the "gAang," a sudden thought came to Katara as she remembered what that face in the background had reminded her of. The Blue Spirit.

"Zuko, can I ask you something?"

Zuko looked at her a bit quizzically. "Sure."

"Have you ever heard of the Blue Spirit and the Painted Lady?"

Zuko stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her. He thought back to his old alter ego. "Yeah, I have. In fact, there's an old legend that they were lovers." he replied carefully. "Why?"

"Lovers?"

Zuko nodded. "It's been awhile since I've heard it, but from what I recall, long ago there was a war between the gods of the heavens, and the gods of the underworld. The Painted Lady was a goddess of the heavens, and the Blue Spirit was a very powerful god from the underworld. Upon seeing her, he fell in love with her, and she fell in love with him. Their love was forbidden, so they would meet in secret by a river. But when they were found out, she was struck down from the heavens, stripped of her powers, and she would be forced walk the earth as a mortal."

"Then what happened?" prompted Katara.

"Well, she was so overcome by despair that she threw herself into a river and drowned. Upon hearing this, the Blue Spirit went to the spirit world to search for her.

"And did he?" Asked Katara.

The Prince shrugged. "No one knows. Some say he found her, others say that he still wanders the Spirit World searching for her."

Katara looked thoughtful. She'd encountered the Painted Lady once, and the benevolent spirit had thanked her for her good deeds. "I like to think he found her."

Zuko merely shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe."

Katara suddenly looked behind Zuko. "Wait, what's that?"

He turned around, producing a flare in his palm as Katara held up her lantern. What she saw left her speechless.

There above them was a magnificent portrait of the Painted Lady and the Blue Spirit in a lovers embrace.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Not my best, but oh well. I think that some of my stuff is largely hit-or-miss. This didn't turn out quite like I'd expected. I may do more Painted Lady/Blue Spirit stuff. This one could use some revising. Ahhh, well.


	16. Lost

**16. Lost**

**A/N:** Rather belatedly answered challenge from avearia

Warnings: Slightly suggestive content here…*cough* (Nothing graphic though!) Hey, they're married. Use your imagination.

* * *

When Katara had married the Fire Lord, she hadn't taken into account how BIG the Fire Palace really was.

Well, "big" didn't really even begin to describe it. Huge. Massive. Enormous. Gigantic. Colossal. Intimidating.

As she walked the halls, she shooed off groveling servants that would literally wait on her hand and foot to the point where it was irritating. That was another thing that would take some getting used to. To say the least, it made her more than a little uncomfortable, since she was so used to doing things for herself. She was quite capable of dressing and bathing herself, thank-you-very-much, and she thought that being carried around in a palanquin from place to place was just plain absurd. She had a pair of good strong legs, after all.

She'd been here scarcely a month, and she still hadn't seen everything. She'd mostly been in her rooms, because being newlyweds and deeply in love, she and Zuko had barely been able to keep their hands off of each other.

Speaking of which, Katara was looking for her husband in hopes of a clandestine tryst. Perhaps it would be a repeat of last night. That is, if she could find his office.

She sighed. She'd been looking for two hours, and she still hadn't found where he was. In fact, she had the distinct impression that she was going in circles when she saw the tapestry of Fire Lord Azulon for the third time.

Frustrated and tired, Katara went to one of the balconies overlooking the private courtyard, where Zuko went to meditate and train in the mornings. She knew this because sometimes she would follow just so she could watch him. _Sifu Hotman indeed, _she thought with a faint blush.

Suddenly, Katara felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, and she let out a startled, girlish yip.

"Found you," said a husky voice against her ear, kissing her neck.

"Zuko! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She jerked away from him and turned to smack him playfully, half-annoyed, half-amused.

He laughed good-naturedly, pulling her against him. "Why not? It's fun." He began nuzzling her ear. "So, what are you doing wandering the halls of the palace?"

Katara gasped and shuddered. "Looking for you. I missed you. I…got lost." And judging from the ministrations on the sensitive spot behind her ear, he'd missed her too.

Zuko drew back to look into her face. "You got lost?" he asked incredulously, raising his one remaining eyebrow at her, looking like he was trying not to laugh.

She glared, punching him in the arm. "It's not funny! Ever since I moved here and we got married, all we've done is…well, you know! It's not like you've taken the time to show me around."

"You're right." His gaze became heated as he suddenly swept her into his arms bridal style. "How about we retire to our rooms for the night, and tomorrow morning I show you around the palace?"

Katara giggled, blushing as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I like that idea."

* * *

**A/N:** Ahhh, young love. Or is it hormones? Anyways, I've got more of these in the works. I'll try to update at least once a week, with multiple chapters. I've got plenty of ideas, but if you have a request, you know the drill. Drop me a review or a PM.

Originally, I was going to have Katara looking for the bathroom, but I thought that was a bit silly.

Anyways, a thanks to all my reviewers. You all deserve Appa plushies.


	17. Tearing Down the Walls

**17. Tearing Down the Walls**

**A/N:** Inspired by the Southern Raiders.

I did a bit of quick revision on this.

* * *

_Forgiven._

She had forgiven him. He remembered the scent of her hair as she'd hugged him. It had been so soft, like a curtain of russet silk, smelling of jasmine and rainwater.

Things were different between them, now. She no longer treated him with open hostility nor seemed like she barely tolerated his presence, if only for Aang's sake. Now she smiled at him, talked to him, treated him like a comrade. In fact, she seemed to be…warming up to him.

She had begun to treat him like a friend.

Zuko found it a pleasant feeling.

A week after they'd gone after Yon Ra, he plucked up his courage to ask her a question.

"Katara, what do you think of me?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Do you…consider me a friend?" He chose his words, carefully.

She seemed taken aback by his query.

"I don't think of you as an enemy anymore. You've proven yourself to the others and…to me. I think maybe…I can begin to trust you again. Give you another chance."

Zuko felt his heartbeat quicken. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah. You helped me track down my mother's killer, and find closure. I'm grateful to you for that. I couldn't ask Aang to do that."

Zuko looked down and fidgeted. "Yeah, well…I knew where you were coming from. I've been there. I know what it's like to lose a mother." His voice was very quiet, with a note of deep, unspoken sorrow.

Katara's gaze was soft. She wondered what had happened to Zuko's mother, but she didn't have the heart to ask, because she knew it was deeply personal too him. He would tell her when he was ready, and she would be there to listen.

He changed the subject, clearing his throat. "Listen, uhhh…I'm not very good at this whole friendship thing, but if you ever want to talk about…stuff, I'd be willing to listen."

He looked up at her awkwardly.

Katara offered him a gentle smile. "I'd like that." She knew what he was offering in this glimpse of the vulnerability that he kept hidden from the world. He was trying to reach out to her, to strengthen the fragile bond that was beginning to form between them in his own clumsy fashion.

"This is all so new to me, so I don't know how good at it I'll be."

Katara lightly touched his arm, and he looked at her, topaz-colored eyes meeting deep sapphire ones.

"I'd say you're off to a good start. And…I'm honored to be your friend."


	18. Fire Flakes and Sea Prunes

**18. Fire Flakes and Sea Prunes **

**A/N: **This is definitely one of my sillier ideas, possibly a bit on the crackish side. I don't do humor very well...but, I hope you find this at least kinda funny. XD!

Zuko truly loved and adored Katara. She meant the world to him, and he would have done anything for her. Were they ever to be torn apart by the chains of fate, he would have moved heaven and earth to be reunited with her. He would have crossed the boundaries of life and death itself, and would have faced down Lord Agni himself for her sake.

However, as much as he loved his wife, Zuko felt that he had to draw the line at Sea Prunes.

They were quite possibly the vilest, disgusting, putrid, repulsive things he'd ever laid eyes on. He honestly couldn't tell if they were animal or vegetable.

He wasn't sure he _wanted_ to know.

How they could be considered edible by anything was beyond him. This was a food staple in the Water Tribe? How desperate had they been?

"C'mon Zuko," urged Katara. "Try them. They're really good. I grew up on these."

Zuko gazed at the steaming bowl of the things warily, like they were poisonous.

"…I don't think so. You go ahead."

"C'mon. Just give them a try. You might like them."

"No." He answered flatly.

Katara tilted her head at him. "Fine. How about we make a deal? If you try a Sea Prune, I'll try some fire flakes."

Zuko's uptilted amber eyes slid over to her. He knew how Katara hated spicy food, and fire flakes were famous for burning off your taste buds. It was a fair trade. Sighing at her pleading look, he gave in. "Fine. I'll try one."

Steeling himself, Zuko poked at them experimentally, (Oh Agni, had one of them _moved_?) plucked one up with a pair of chopsticks and closing his eyes, forced it into his mouth, and chewed, and then swallowed.

And then he proceeded to gag. Violently. He fell into spasms of coughing and retching, doubled over, his eyes watering. Gods, that had been revolting. He wouldn't have fed that to his worst enemy. Several servants rushed forward, alarmed that the Fire Lord may have been poisoned, but Katara waved them off, saying it was just a bad reaction to Sea Prunes.

Puzzled, the servants just watched as their Fire Lady rubbed her husband's back as he recovered and regained his composure.

"Are you all right?" she asked, clearly worried.

Zuko looked up at her, panting. "Considering the fact that I feel like I just licked a Komodo Rhino's ass, I'm just dandy."

Katara straightened and huffed, giving him a look.

Zuko then slowly shoved a bowl of fire flakes in front of her, a smug smile spreading across his features. Time for some payback.

"Your turn."


	19. Art Imitates Life

**19. Art Imitates Life**

**A/N: **Inspired by "Ember Island Play." Consider it a "missing scene."

"That play was really awful," said Aang.

"I can't believe how badly they butchered our characters, and the dialogue was simply atrocious," Suki agreed, wincing.

"Not to mention all the inaccuracies!" Aang threw his arms up in the air in disgust. "Zuko with Katara? Can you believe it? It's ridiculous! Everyone knows that you two are just friends."

The pair in question looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Yeah, it is crazy. I don't know where they'd get that idea." Her laugh sounded a bit forced.

"…No comment," was Zuko's cryptic reply.

Aang continued on his tirade. "I know! It's absolutely ludicrous!"

Toph bit her tongue. She had her suspicions about Zuko and Katara, but she wasn't about to voice them. She didn't want to see Aang's heart broken. She had a growing soft spot in her heart for the little Air Nomad, but she'd never admit it aloud; she was having trouble admitting to herself that Aang's obvious affection for Katara hurt.

Katara slowed her pace and fell back to walk next to Zuko. She shyly slipped her small hand into his, and he gave it a gentle squeeze in response, his gaze softening as he turned to look at her, his other arm instinctively wrapping around her waist and drawing her against him into a soft kiss. Breaking the kiss, Katara relaxed into his embrace, resting her head against his strong shoulder and closing her eyes.

Zuko nuzzled her hair, resting his chin atop her auburn head. "So, you think we should tell them? About us?"

Katara smirked. "Not just yet. I think we should remain a secret, for now. Besides, it's kind of exciting." She blushed at the admission. She also didn't want to hurt Aang. She thought about telling Zuko that he'd tried to kiss her during the intermission, but decided against it. She'd have to find a way to let Aang down easy.

Zuko chuckled softly. "That play had so many mistakes. For Agni's sake, my scar was on the wrong side." He groaned.

Katara drew back a little and looked up at him, her hand reaching up to rest on the left side of his face. She was the only one he allowed to touch his scar. Katara knew that was a sign of how deeply he'd come to trust her. This was all so new to her, but the more she was learning about the tragic Fire Prince, the more she found herself falling for him.

She gave him a gentle half smile. "It was right about us. After all, they say that art imitates life." She winked, and pulled away from him and sauntered off back to the manor.

Zuko merely shook his head and followed her.

**A/N:** C'mon we all know that Zuko and Katara were totally having a secret, forbidden romance behind everyone's back. Bryke just cut it out!

Hey, I can dream.

This didn't turn out quite as I expected, but then, nothing ever does. Bah. Oh, well…

Like always, reviews are appreciated, and to those of you that have alerted or faved this, (it seems like I get alerted by someone every time I update…lol.) I once again give you my deepest thanks. It's really sweet and flattering, and inspires me to continue with this crazy project. :)

To those reviewers who have said so many kind things to me, ya'll make me blush. Seriously. I'm not that great of a writer, but I do hope to become so someday. ^^


	20. Cravings

**20. Cravings**

**A/N: **They're baaaaack! It's the dreaded Sea Prunes! XD!

Zuko couldn't believe how many Sea Prunes Katara was eating. In recent months, she'd become absolutely addicted to the vile things. After his previous experience with Sea Prunes, Zuko swore that he'd never touch them again. And plus, she was eating other, more…unusual food concoctions. Sea Slug covered in chocolate sauce. Chicken with whipped cream on top and strawberries. Pickles and Sea Prunes stuffed into fruit tarts. He would see the chefs in the kitchen visibly turn green at their Fire Lady's highly bizarre culinary requests.

Of course, as dear, sage old Uncle had said, "If you value your life, you do not deny a woman her pregnancy cravings."


	21. Ironic

**21. Ironic**

The irony was not lost on her. She, a waterbender in love with a firebender. And not just any firebender, mind you. No, it just had to be the _Prince of the Fire Nation_, of all people.

Well, technically, former Prince.

She was convinced the Spirits were having a good laugh at her expense. Was this some kind of sick cosmic joke?

He fascinated her. She'd watch him with Aang, and she knew that the little Air Nomad looked on him as something of an older brother. Sokka was delighted to have someone his age who he could talk "guy stuff" with. Guy stuff pretty much consisting of meat, weapons, and fighting. As for Toph, she had yet to wreak her vengeance for the accidental burning of her feet, and seemed to take great delight in tormenting him by dubbing him "Sparky," much to Zuko's irritation.

Ever since he'd become their ally, she'd seen the change in him. He had a gentler mien to him than before. She saw his humanity, his compassion, his surprising patience with Aang,…and she saw the shadow of past regrets in his golden eyes. There was a heaviness to him that most his age did not carry, and she knew, he was the sort that preferred to bear his burdens in stoic silence. She found her heart aching for him, and she longed to bridge the gap between them. She yearned to reach into his soul, and repair the shattered pieces there the way she could set and heal a broken bone.

She allowed a soft, half-smile spread across her face as she continued sewing, repairing yet another one of Sokka's shirts, chuckling quietly to herself.

A Water Tribe peasant falling in love with the Prince of the Fire Nation.

It was, indeed, terribly ironic.

**A/N**: I kinda hate this one. I may revise it later, but it was supposed to be kinda funny, and wound up being more…melancholy. Whatever, sorry I haven't updated sooner, we just had the holidays, and I've been too exhausted to write. More is on the way!


	22. A Strong Bender

**22. A Strong Bender**

**A/N:** Another from Katara's perspective…inspired by "The Fortuneteller."

She watches as he spars with Aang, pushing him harder since the Comet is barely a month away. She watches as orange flames sprout from him, fiercer, hotter, and more intense than before. His bending is at least twice as strong as it once was ever since their visit to the Firebending Masters.

She can't help but admire his lean, ropey muscles, carefully sculpted from years of hard training and conditioning.

She notes, he is quite an impressive bender.

A sudden thought occurs to her, and makes her heart race and her cheeks flush.

When Aunt Wu said that she would marry a strong bender, she did not say that it would be Aang.


	23. Correlation

**23. Correlation**

A/N: Challenge issued by xyzsime. Bit of a tricky one, but I did my best. Hope it turned out okay.

There was a strange correlation between them.

They both carried the scars of war, and had been forced to grow up too fast, too soon. Their childhoods had ended with the loss of their mothers. One dead, and the other disappearing into the shadows of time and memory, her status unknown, and a boy who was not quite yet a man clinging secretly to the hope that she still lived, and vowing to find her after this is all over. He felt a sense of duty to find her, wherever she was.

They both wondered to themselves at the twists of fate that had brought them here, to this place. In a way, they were both orphans of the war, beaten, battered and weary.

Their gazes would meet, and they would share a silent kinship, uncanny moments of perfect understanding that needed no words. In those brief moments, they would truly see one another, the lines of sorrow, anguish and grief being etched into faces far too young.

In their separate beds at night, both would privately mourn their departed mothers, and the loss of innocence.


	24. Sake

**24. Sake**

From the other side of the door, Katara screamed, and Zuko winced.

"I HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME ZUKO! I SWEAR TO TUI AND LA THAT IF YOU TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN, I'LL BLOODBEND YOU INTO A PRETZEL!"

"She does not mean it, nephew," said Iroh soothingly, patting his shoulder. "Childbirth is not an easy thing to endure. And her labor has just begun. It will be a long wait."

The young Fire Lord sighed and looked despondent.

Iroh smiled warmly. "I have something that will make the wait easier, and calm your nerves. Something…a bit stronger than tea."

Then, out of his voluminous sleeve, seemingly out of nowhere, Iroh produced and extended a corked bottle to Zuko.

He took the proffered bottle. "Sake? You're giving me _sake_?" Asked the Fire Lord incredulously.

This was punctuated by another scream from Katara that made both of the firebenders flinch, followed by a string of colorful curses that would have made the entire Fire Navy blush, along with threats of bodily harm directed at Zuko.

Iroh looked at him grimly. "Trust me, you're going to need it."

**A/N:** Yay! Four updates at once! As always, reviews are love. I'll get to requests as I'm able too-I'm trying to make up for the lag. Stay tuned for awkward kisses and Blutara action! XD!


	25. Unspoken Promises

**25. Unspoken Promises**

**A/N:** A request from kittydemon18, who wanted to see something to do with Katara's necklace. This idea came to me.

The young Fire Lord ran his fingers over the smooth, round disc, memorizing the contours of the delicate Water Tribe carvings.

She had left her necklace in his possession. He'd been deeply honored when she'd given it to him, since she cherished it so. She'd smiled and said that he could use it as reference.

Of course, he knew what she was hinting at. He'd have to brush up on his carving skills. He wanted to give her something beautiful, created by his own hands.

It had been bittersweet when they'd parted ways. But neither of them were ready to marry just yet. The world still needed rebuilding, and she'd wanted to see the world before settling down. "We have time. It's only been a year."

In exchange, he'd given her his mother's wedding ring. It was a family heirloom, passed down to every Fire Lord to give his Fire Lady. It represented fidelity and love.

When he'd given it to her, her eyes had shimmered, and she'd gazed at him in surprise. She knew how much it meant to him, because it had been Ursa's.

Meanwhile, half a world away, a young Water Tribe beauty took out a golden signet ring from her drawer and slipped it onto her finger and smiled.

For in these seemingly simple pieces of jewelry, was a an unspoken promise between them.

_Though distance may seperate us, someday I will find my way back to you, my love._

**A/N:** Didn't turn out like I thought it would, but oh well. It's just the one update for now, but I'll see about getting more up later tonight. Remember, I love reviews!


	26. Eavesdropping

**26. Eavesdropping**

**A/N: **I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. Life, and the holidays got in the way. I wanted to get some stuff up before Christmas, but I've been too exhausted to write. I'm just now getting the wind back in my sails, as it were. There's just gonna be the one update for now, but those who have requests, please bear with me. I'm catching up with them as I am able to, since some of them are considerably longer than mere drabbles. Know that I haven't forgotten you, and hopefully I'll have at least one or two more updates this week. Thank you all for your understanding.

This is an idea that popped into my head and just wouldn't leave me alone. I hope you like it. Remember, reviews are love!

* * *

Zuko laid on top of Appa's head, his fingers laced behind his head as he gazed up at the vast expanse of stars in contemplation.

The subject of his contemplation involved a certain young waterbender. Ever since her confrontation with Yon Ra, and the hug on the dock, and the blooming of their fragile friendship, the young Fire Prince had developed certain…feelings for her.

Zuko was finding that he really, _really_ liked Katara.

In fact he was willing to go so far as to admit that he was, quite possibly, falling in love with her.

Of course, who wouldn't fall in love with her? She was stunningly beautiful, kind, compassionate, strong-willed, a talented bender -Zuko could personally attest to this fact since he'd been on the receiving end of her vicious water whips and miniature tsunamis more than he could count-despite her delicate appearance, Katara was a force to be reckoned with in battle. She was also giving, warm-hearted…Zuko felt he could have gone on forever listing all of her good qualities. Agni knew, there were many.

Zuko inhaled a deep breath and rolled onto his stomach.

"Okay. So I might have a thing for her." He admitted to Appa.

He wasn't sure that this was a good thing. He figured that Katara was the Avatar's girl, since he'd seen Aang making calves' eyes at her. The kid had it bad for the Water Tribe girl. Zuko had nearly badly burned Aang on more than one occasion when Aang had stared dreamily at Katara while they were sparring.

However, whether or not Katara returned those feelings, Zuko didn't know. He hadn't asked, because he'd figured it would be well, impolite. And as a general rule, he wasn't the nosy type. Sure he considered them fellow comrades, perhaps friends even, but he figured romantic entanglements within the group weren't his business.

And besides, after this was all over, and if their campaign succeeded, and they were able to overthrow his father, Zuko knew that he would have to ascend the throne and work to repair his war-torn country, and foster peace between the three remaining nations.

That, and hopefully reconcile with Uncle.

At the thought of Uncle, Zuko felt guilt knife through his heart.

He deeply wished that Uncle were here to guide him, comfort him, give him words of wisdom.

_Uncle…I'm so sorry for everything. I should have listened to you. _

Zuko made a silent vow that he would put every wrong he could to right, and as Fire Lord he'd make sure that Uncle lived out the rest of his days in ease and comfort as apology for his betrayal.

Even if Ozai fell, there was so much to do. Zuko felt weariness descend upon him at the gravity of the situation.

In two weeks, the comet was arriving. There was a very real possibility that not all of them would come out of this alive. Perhaps, none of them.

"So, what do you think?" the Prince asked Appa. "Should I tell her how I feel?"

The Air Bison merely grunted in response.

Zuko smiled crookedly and idly scratched a spot near the bison's horn. Appa grumbled in pleasure, making the Prince chuckle and scratch harder. "So, is that a yes?"

Appa yawned widely.

Zuko continued confiding to the Air Bison. "I mean, if I don't tell her, I'll regret it. But if I do tell her, it could complicate things between us. I mean, I like what we have now, but could there ever be, you know, more between us?"

Oh sure, it was a bit silly to be talking to a ten-ton fluffy magical flying monster (to use Sokka's description) that couldn't exactly answer back, but it wasn't as if he had anyone else to talk to about this, and well, at least Appa was a good listener, if nothing else.

Zuko sat up. "Ugh! What would Uncle say?" He paused thoughtfully for a second, and then tried to imitate Uncle " 'Zuko, risk nothing, regret everything. Risk everything, regret nothing.' Or maybe it would be something like 'Sometimes you have to take a gamble, and if you don't, you'll never know, and that would be bad, because you'll end up regretting it…' "

Zuko let out a frustrated groan and drove the heels of his palms into his eyes, flopping backwards against Appa. Well, there was one thing he knew: he really, really sucked when it came to proverbs. Philosophical, Zuko was not.

Damn it. If she weren't so gorgeous and amazing, and those large, deep blue eyes of hers weren't so hypnotic, and he didn't feel his heart race every time she looked at him...

He told himself he shouldn't be falling in love with her…and yet, somehow, it felt right. When they'd teamed up against the Southern Raiders, it had felt right. In battle, it was as if they could read each other's thoughts, they were so perfectly coordinated. And whenever they dueled, it was almost like a dance.

"Well, if I'm going to confess, what would I say to her? Katara, I really, really like you as more than a friend. I think you're beautiful, and special, and a great bender, and I was wondering if perhaps we could, erm, maybe do an activity together sometime…"

Zuko sighed. Okay, so he wasn't good at romantic speeches _either_. Truth be told, he wasn't sure if he could ever muster up the courage to tell Katara how he felt about her, because he feared rejection. Oh sure, he could rush into battle without a second thought, but when it came to affairs of the heart, he was a coward. He snorted in disgust at himself.

"Katara…I have feelings for you. I think I'm falling in love with you."

There. Simple, direct, and to the point.

…And there was no way in _hell_ that he'd ever have the guts to say such a bold statement to her. He'd become choked up and tongue-tied. He'd never exactly been what one would call eloquent.

With a resigned sigh, Zuko slid off of Appa, and gave the bison a final pat. "I'm going to find a secluded spot to meditate. Thanks for listening."

However, as Zuko left, Toph and Katara emerged from their hiding spot as soon as he was out of earshot.

"See Sugar Queen, I told you that Sparky was totally in love with you!" The little earthbender looked rather smug.

Katara said nothing, and merely watched the retreating figure of the Fire Prince, her heart racing in her chest.

So, her suspicions were confirmed. She hadn't imagined the attraction between them.

At this realization, a slow smile crept over her face.

She swore that when the time was right, she would let Zuko know that she returned his feelings.

But not yet. After all, there was still a war to be won. For now, they would remain comrades.

And perhaps someday, they would be something more.

* * *

**A/N:** What was this inspired by? I have no idea, but it made for an amusing mental image. And yeah sure, Zuko's kinda OOC, but…oh, well.

Come to think of it, I think this might have been sort of inspired by the scene of Zuko talking to the badgerfrog. I thought that was funny. XD!


	27. Them?

**27. Them?!**

**A/N:** This was issued by Khajmer. ;)

* * *

"Them?!," spluttered Sokka.

"Yes, Sokka," answered Toph patiently.

"They're together? My baby sister and jerkbender?! _Together_?"

"Yes, Sokka. They're together," deadpanned the blind earthbender with a sigh.

At this, Sokka's mouth opened and closed comically, like a fish out of water gasping for air. The poor Water Tribe boy seemed at a loss for words as he watched Zuko and Katara in the private garden of the opulent Fire Palace.

Then, "H-how long?"

"A couple of months. Sokka, they've been attracted to each other ever since Zuko joined our group. Heck, probably even before then. They just didn't want to admit it until recently." _Speaking of which, I've got to collect on that running bet of when they'd get together from Iroh, _she added mentally. Toph had made a wager with the old firebender of when his nephew would finally hook up with Sugar Queen. Iroh had given it three months, Toph had given it two. Needless to say, she had won.

Sokka was seething with rage. The very thought of Zuko touching his sister made his blood pressure shoot through the roof.

"…I'm gonna kill him. Nobody, _NOBODY_ touches MY BABY SISTER!"

However, before Sokka could go off on a bloody rampage, Toph grabbed him by the back of his tunic, yanked him backwards and slammed him against the wall, flexing the surprising strength that belied her small frame as she pinned him to the wall with a pair of earth cuffs in a single, fluid motion.

"Whoa, calm down there Snoozles. I was afraid you'd react like this; that's why I didn't tell you."

Sokka struggled impotently. "Let me go Toph! I've gotta go kick Zuko's"

However, Toph silenced him with a firm hand over his mouth. "Will you just listen to me you blockhead?!," she yelled.

Sokka relaxed, and then nodded in defeat.

"Look, Sparky and Sugar Queen are happy together. Zuko would have been miserable with Mai, and Katara and Aang would never have worked out. I find it ironic that I'm the blind one, and yet it seems I was the only one that could see that. Don't you care about Katara, Sokka?"

"Of course I do. Ever since we lost mom, we've looked out for each other," he sounded wounded. As much of a pain she was, Sokka really did love Katara. She was part of the little family he had left, barring dad and Gran-Gran.

"Don't you think she deserves to be happy?"

"I do. After all we've been through-after all she's been through, I do want her to be happy," Sokka relented, sighing. Still, the idea of those two being together would take some getting used to.

Satisfied with this, Toph released him from the earth cuffs.

"And besides," said Toph in a wheedling tone, "Having the Fire Lord for a brother-in-law could come with certain perks. I don't know about you, but having one of the world's richest guys could turn out to be a pretty sweet deal. Imagine the gift potential!"

Sokka's eyes widened at the thought. "I do like perks," he conceded, scratching his chin contemplatively.

Suddenly, the prospect of Zuko with his sister sounded a lot more appealing than it had before.

That was my first time writing Toph. I hope I kept her in character, and that you liked this. XD!


	28. Seal of Approval

**28. Seal of Approval**

**A/N: **Here's another one from me.

* * *

Zuko was nervous.

No wait, scratch that. He was terrified.

Oh sure, he'd overcome many, many challenges in his relatively short life. He'd confronted his father. Fought and won in two Agni Kais. Faced and been judged by the firebending masters Ren and Sha. He'd even had a hand in saving the world that his family had helped destroy.

And yet, in spite of all that, he was frightened of this confrontation. There sat before him was Hakoda, the man whom he hoped was his future father-in-law.

Hakoda sat and scrutinized the young Fire Lord, eyes narrowed critically. Zuko fought the urge not to fidget, forcing himself to relax. Next to him sat Katara's Gran-Gran, Kana, whose wrinkled, leathery face seemed impassive. He was profoundly grateful for Katara's presence at his side, since together they could provide a united front.

Finally, Hakoda spoke. "So, you plan to marry my daughter."

Zuko felt Katara's slim hand slip into his and gave it an encouraging squeeze.

Zuko nodded.

"You love her?"

Zuko straightened up. "Of course I do. I would lay down my life for her…and I know she'd do the same for me," at this he turned to Katara, his eyes soft with love.

"It's true," Katara spoke up. "Dad, he once took a lightning bolt to the chest for me. He has the scar to prove it."

At this, Hakoda was visibly impressed. Maybe this young man was worthy of his daughter after all, which was saying a lot because it was an unwritten rule somewhere that no matter what man your daughter married, no one would ever be good enough for her.

"You would never leave her? Cast her aside or abandon her?" He'd heard things about aristocrats-namely, royals being notoriously fickle when it came to romance.

Zuko was appalled by the insult to his honor. When he next spoke there was an edge of steel to his voice, "No. I would never commit something so dishonorable to the woman I love."

His anger emboldened him, and he straightened, as if daring Hakoda to challenge his sense of honor.

However, the Water Tribe chief seemed satisfied with this answer. He could tell Zuko was a young man of fine character. His next action caught the young firebender completely off guard as Hakoda smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Welcome to the family, son."

Zuko breathed a sigh of relief. However, that relief was short-lived when Hakoda leaned in conspiratorially and said to him, "But if you ever hurt my little girl…well, let's just say that Sokka and I won't be held responsible for our actions. Are we clear?"

Zuko gulped and smiled weakly, paling even further than usual.

"Crystal," was his strangled reply.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, I just had to throw that last line in. Hakoda strikes me as the type where no one better mess with his little girl. I actually finished this last night. I've also made it to fifty reviews! *throws confetti* Yeah! Keep 'em coming people! Oh yes, and I now have a new pen name. (FYI, I am formerly known as "Bells of Requiem," to any new readers out there.) Details are in my profile, if you're curious. I'd had the old penname for years. I was bored with it, so I thought it was time for a change. I like it.


	29. Eloped

**29. Eloped**

**A/N: **I don't think this one needs any explanation. Very short. Consider it a follow-up to the last one. ;)

"Zuko! Let's go! The boat's waiting for us! We want to get away before the palace wakes up," Katara whispered to her fiancée, standing in the doorway of his bedroom impatiently.

"Just a minute," he answered as he carefully penned the letter, paying minute attention to every stroke of the calligraphy, just like he'd been taught as a boy. "I don't want Uncle and Mother to worry about us disappearing without an explanation."

Katara sighed and leaned in the doorway, waiting for him to finish. At last, Zuko rolled up the parchment, tied it up neatly, and left it on the bed for the servants to find. And with that, the young couple slipped away in the night, giddy in their excitement and deeply in love.

The next morning…

Iroh sat there reading the letter that had been left, chuckling to himself and shaking his gray head.

_Dear Uncle and Mother,_

_Katara and I couldn't wait any longer, so we've decided to elope. We'll be back in two weeks. Take care of things while we're away, okay? I promise we'll have a proper ceremony when we return._

_Love, Z and K_

Iroh handed the letter to Ursa and she read it over, and she shook her head in gentle amusement, "Young love," she said wistfully.

Iroh's grin widened as he took the note back. "You know what this means, Lady Ursa?"

The former Fire Lady tilted her head curiously, indicating that she was listening.

"This means that I can collect on that bet I made with Toph that they would elope!"


	30. Kiss Me

**30. Kiss Me**

**A/N:** Requested by Dovetail19. The theme was a sweet but awkward kiss.

The kiss had completely caught her off guard. His lips were incredibly warm and soft, with the faintest taste of cinnamon and a tang of wood smoke. She'd returned the kiss with equal fervor, entwining her fingers in his short black hair. When he drew back, she was nearly breathless.

"What was that for?" She asked, feeling slightly dizzy.

He smirked. "You were standing under the holly-mistletoe."

Katara looked up, blushing. "Oh. I didn't realize."

"Uhhh, guys?"

Zuko and Katara looked at over at Aang and Toph.

"Can we have a turn? You're holding up the line."

**A/N:** Nyaaaaargh. I know, I'm no good at these things. This one was more frustrating than I thought it'd be. Sorry that it kind of sucks Dovetail.


	31. Confessions

**

* * *

**

31. Confessions

**A/N:** This idea just would not leave me alone. Consider it fluffy angst. Mostly fluff. It's an internal monologue of Zuko's thoughts on his unborn child. Why yes, it will be sugary sweet fluff. Cue the "awwwww's."

* * *

Hey there little one, how you doing in there? This is your dad here, the Fire Lord, though you don't know that.

So, you're going to be born in a month. Your mother and I look forward to meeting you. Besides, as she says, you're awfully fond of kicking her kidneys. Everything's ready for you when you finally arrive.

I just want you to know, you are loved. You'll have everything. I often see your mother rubbing her stomach and humming a lullaby to you.

What is a lullaby to you right now? Your mother's heartbeat, or her voice? Is it a combination of both?

I wonder what you are? Are you going to be a boy or a girl?

If you're awake in there, one kicks if you're a boy, two if you're a girl.

…Okay, that was several kicks. Whoa, easy there, little one. You're gonna wake your mom, and she needs her sleep.

So, you're not answering, huh? Whatever you are, you're already as stubborn as your mother. Or me. We're both stubborn people.

Your mother has said that waterbenders can determine the sex of an unborn child. I don't know how exactly, but only the most advanced healers can do it. However, she's said that she doesn't want to know what you are. She says that it's like cheating, and that she doesn't believe that mothers should know. All that matters is that you're healthy. And the physician says you're very healthy, since you're so active.

What will you be like? Whose eyes will you have? Mine or hers? Your mother has the most gorgeous eyes.

What kind of bender will you be? It's a fifty-fifty chance that you'll be a firebender or a waterbender.

I've always imagined my first child would be a son. However, if you're a girl, I imagine you'll take after your beautiful mother. You'll have her spirit, her smile, her kindness. Your mother has the biggest heart of anybody I've ever known. I love her more than words can ever express. She's the best mother a child could ever ask for, and the best thing that's ever happened to me. We're so happy to have you, baby.

I look forward to holding you in my arms, and you meeting the family. There's Uncle Iroh-although you'll be calling him grandpa. Your grandmother Ursa. Your uncle Sokka (who fainted when he found out that your mother was pregnant with you) your aunt Suki, plus two cousins…so far. I know that they're probably working on the third. I'm going to make Aang your godfather and Toph will be your godmother.

There's your grandpa, my father, Fire Lord Ozai and your aunt Azula, but one's a megalomaniac with a god complex and the other one's a murdering psychopath, so you probably won't learn about them for a while.

It wasn't easy for me growing up with a father like mine. I've sworn I will NEVER be like him. He was a twisted monster that tried to mould me into his image. According to him, I needed to be beaten, broken, and reset in order to fit his idea of the "perfect son." If it weren't for Uncle's guidance, I shudder to think how I might have turned out, if I hadn't overcome my upbringing, and followed in his-my father's- footsteps.

I'm older now, and I like to think, wiser. I hope you won't make the same mistakes I did. I promise to you, I'll be the best father I can be. I swear to you that history won't repeat itself. I'll see to that. I also swear that no harm will ever come to you. I would gladly lay my life down to protect you and your mother.

Speaking of which…it seems she's awake.

She touches my face, a gentle smile gracing her lips. "You're still awake. What are you thinking about, ZuZu?"

I used to hate that nickname, but I don't mind it coming from her.

"I was just thinking about…" My eyes go to her swollen belly, where you're still growing.

"It won't be long now. I can't wait until we become parents. Our lives are going to change forever." Her eyes are sparkling. She looks absolutely radiant, and I can feel my heart literally skip a beat.

Yes, they will. I'm both excited and, terrified. Will I be a good father?

Then, as if she can read my mind Katara meets my gaze. "You're going to be a great dad."

I've promised that I'll be the best father I can be. I hope that will be enough.

* * *

**A/N:** Sick of me yet? Rolling your eyes? Did it completely suck? Think it was adorable? I can't help it, I have a thing for Zutara family fluff. *looks ashamed*

And as always, reviews are love! *leaves out the tip jar*


	32. Free To A Good Home

**32. Free To A Good Home**

**A/N: **This one was fun to write. XD!

Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara were celebrating the birth of their second child-a girl-by throwing a grand banquet in her owner. The little girl was named Kaira, and of course she was placed into a royal bassinet so that the patrons could come and admire her. And of course, many, many presents were offered to the baby-rattles, diapers, onesies, pacifiers, stuffed animals-anything a new baby could ever ask for or need.

Of course, Lu Ten had hidden under one of the tables munching a sweet roll he'd swiped from a passing dessert cart.

He was currently hiding because he was tired of those stuffy old noble ladies constantly pinching his cheeks and telling him how "adoooorable" he was. His face had gone numb.

The little prince licked his sticky fingers clean, feeling sullen. He wasn't sure what was so great about a baby sister, anyways. All she did was sleep and cry. He'd wanted a dog.

That was when he got an idea. Lu Ten scuttled to his father's study to retrieve a piece of parchment and a quill. When he was finished, he snuck up to his sister's bassinet and placed the folded piece of paper next to her. He heard it worked for puppies and kittens, why wouldn't it work for babies? Surely somebody would want her.

Meanwhile…

Katara nodded graciously to yet another party guest as she accepted their gift-a stuffed ostrich horse. Looking over at her newborn daughter, she noticed the piece of paper that Lu Ten had slipped into it. With a puzzled frown, she retrieved it, unfolded it, and read it.

_New baby sister, free to a good home. Will trade for a dog._

She immediately recognized the childish handwriting. Katara sighed and closed her eyes in exasperation. Zuko, seeing his wife's expression became concerned. "What's the matter?"

Without a word, Katara handed him the note, which Zuko read, and then blinked. "Well, he's a pretty good speller for his age," he said with a wry grin, chuckling.

Katara glared at him, smacking him in the arm. "Don't joke about that!"

Zuko sobered immediately upon seeing his wife was definitely NOT amused by their son's antics. "You want to talk to him, or should I?"

However, Zuko's question was answered for him when Katara stood up to go find their mischievous little boy. "He's in BIG trouble. We're BOTH going to have a talk once I find him."

As his wife stormed off, Zuko shook his head in amusement, looking at the note. He wished he'd thought of this when Azula was born. It would have saved him a lot of trouble.

**A/N:** Did you think that was funny? I admit I've got a somewhat warped sense of humor. It's an idea I've had for awhile. Let me know if you liked it. What do you think of the name Kaira? Like it? I have a hard time coming up with baby names. Opinions and feedback are welcomed!

Like my Lu Ten? He's such a naughty little boy. ;p


	33. Scars of Life

**33. Scars of Life**

**A/N:** Fic request from Saebryll.

**Rating:** M for *cough* sexual themes, although nothing graphic.

* * *

They held each other in the dark after they'd made love, breathless, flushed, and coated in a fine dew of sweat.

She lay across his chest, eyes closed and basking in the afterglow. He smoothed her cascade of rich brown locks back and pressed his lips to her forehead. However, his hand brushed across her right shoulder, and noticed something strange; the texture of her skin was different.

Zuko's brow furrowed as he brushed aside Katara's hair, and he realized that she had a scar. There was no mistaking; it was a burn scar. He wondered how he hadn't noticed it before, when they'd first explored one another's bodies.

"That scar," he said.

At this, Katara sat up, pulling the sheet up to cover herself. "Yeah? What about it?"

Zuko looked her directly in the eye. "Who gave it to you?" However, he had a terrible feeling that he already knew the answer.

At this, the beautiful waterbender looked away from him. "It was from you, actually."

"When?"

"It was during our battle under the catacombs of Ba Sing Se, when you…"

"When I betrayed you." He finished her sentence, feeling guilt and shame swell within him. He remembered the delicate, tenuous bond of trust that had had begun to build between them-a bond that he'd shattered without a second thought, all in the name of his family's twisted idea of "honor."

Katara simply nodded. A sudden memory flashed through her mind:

_She and the others had managed to steal a Fire Navy ship, reuniting with some old comrades. She was feeling battered, bruised, and nearly ready to collapse from exhaustion, both physically and mentally. She'd gone into the room across from where the unconscious Aang was now sleeping, hovering between that fragile threshold of life and death. She was fighting with everything she had to keep him alive. When she was assured that he was stable, she went to the small soldier's cabin that she'd chosen for herself. Hissing in pain, she peeled away her shirt and looked at her shoulder where the burn was. Gritting her teeth and eyes watering, she concentrated the last vestiges of healing energy she could muster towards the wound. When the pain eased and she removed her hand, she looked in the mirror and saw the fresh pink scar that she knew would remain there always. It would be a bitter, ugly reminder of __**him.**_

Katara was snapped back to the present by her lover's voice.

"I'm so sorry. I swear I'll never do anything to hurt you ever again," he vowed. It was a promise he intended to keep.

At this, Katara bent forward and kissed him softly. "Don't apologize, Zuko. What's past is past, and all is forgiven. Let us live in the now. Let us think of the future we have to look forward to." She touched her forehead to his and closed her eyes.

The young Fire Lord felt warmed by her words, and a mixture of profound love and awe at this extraordinary young woman in his arms. He said nothing more as he simply held her close. She was right, after all-there was only now to live for, and the past was gone.

* * *

**Long and drawn out Author's Note of DOOM:**

Mmmm…dunno what I think of this one. I guess it turned out okay. But then, I'm rarely satisfied with my own work. I'm nitpicky like that. I had a different version of this, but I deleted it and started over. I hope you're pleased with the result Saebryll!

As always, tell me what you think. Reviews are like presents in my inbox! Please, send me some?

And oooh boy, how long has it been since I've posted? Almost two months? Yikes. I apologize for the lack of updates, but real life has been pretty stressful for me as of late. I'll try to keep this as brief as possible: my mother had major surgery that was supposed to be in February, but was pushed back to March. I've been taking care of her, and she is on the mend, thankfully. My creativity has been pretty much next to nil, and I've got a lot of fics that I've been working on. I have a long Zutara one shot that I'm trying to finish, a request fic for a dear friend (also Zutara), and plus many other assorted fanfics still sitting in my hard drive. Most of them, requests. And well, this computer is old, and tends to get cranky. (What I wouldn't give for a new one. -___-) That's pretty much what's been going on in a nutshell.

Anyways, allow me to take the time to extend a warm thank you to those of you who have reviewed, faved, and added this, and me-to your author/ story alerts. I certainly wasn't expecting so much positive feedback when I started this crazy project. I may not be able to thank all of you individually, but I'd like you all to know that I truly appreciate you all. I would send Momo and Appa plushies to you all if I could. And cookies. And pie. You all deserve pie.

Special thanks to Star Angel Sirius, who sent me many kind and enthusiastic reviews. And also to Wings of Fidelity. Your sweet review made me smile.

Yeah, I know that wasn't necessary and was ridiculously long, but I just wanted ya'll to know that I'm not dead, and I haven't abandoned this, nor do I plan to. I WILL finish it. VIVA LA ZUTARA! XD!

I'm sorry that I've only got the one update for now, but more to come within the week. I promise! ^^


	34. Will you?

**34. Will you?**

**A/N:** I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated in so long. To cut a long story short, my house burned down, and of course, I lost ALL of my work. I've been going through reviews and have made a requests folder on my computer, but if anyone has a request that I haven't done yet that I might have overlooked and you want me to write it, please bump it up to me in a review or PM me.

In the meantime, enjoy this. I'll try to get more of these up ASAP. Once again, a profound thank you for all the reviews and faves in my inbox! To all those that love Zutara as I do, these drabbles are for you.

* * *

"Where are we going?," asked a grinning Katara as Zuko led her up the stairs of the Fire Palace. He'd said he had a surprise for her.

Zuko smiled at her, checking to make sure he hadn't forgotten the necklace. He could feel butterfly-wasps fluttering in his stomach. Tonight would change both their lives forever. "You'll see."

She followed him all the way up the palace stairs, wondering what he had in store. They arrived at the roof where it was a clear, warm summer night. The stars shown brightly in the night sky, like countless diamonds.

Zuko pointed upwards. "Now, watch and wait."

A minute or so passed, and nothing , suddenly a brilliant meteor shot across the heavens. Then another and another until the sky was lit in a dazzling natural display.

Katara gasped in wonder and delight as she watched, mesmerized.

Now was the time to make his move. "Katara?"

He gently turned her to face him and took her smaller hands in his larger ones. "I love you so much, Katara."

Katara beamed up at him, her large blue eyes shining with affection. "I love you too."

"You mean more to me than words can say, and I was wondering-" to her surprise he dropped to one knee and presented the necklace. It was a beautifully carved red and blue pendant with the fire and water tribe symbols engraved into it's smooth surface"-if you would do me the imeasurable honor of becoming my wife."

Katara was struck by the raw emotion in his voice as tears sprang into her eyes. "Zuko, I..."

He held her gaze, his heart hammering in his chest. Oh Agni, would she refuse?

Katara encouraged him to stand up, and then threw her arms around him.

"Yes, yes of course I will!"

* * *

Did you like? I hope you did. Yeah, I've done a proposal fic before, but I this little bunny wouldn't leave me alone. I've had it for a little while. I admit, not my best..but I may revise it later. Originally, I was going with a backdrop of fireworks, but I went with the meteor shower instead. Remember to review! More coming soon! (Barring any more natural disasters, that is...)


	35. Jealousy

**35. Jealousy**

**A/N: Fic request issued by tfobmv18 on how Mai views Zuko and Katara.**

* * *

He said he loved her. He said that he cared for her. He said that he wanted to marry her someday.

She wanted to believe him. She willed herself to believe him. She forced herself to believe that she and Zuko were meant to be together. After all, she'd been groomed for this position since birth. Her parents had dreamed of the day when she would ascend the throne as the next Fire Lady.

However, whenever that Water Tribe _peasant _visited, Mai did not miss the warm greetings between them, the kiss on the cheek, the embraces that lasted too long for comfort. She didn't miss the way he looked at her, the way his voice would change, how it would soften into an affectionate tone whenever he spoke her name.

_"Katara, it's been too long."_

Jealousy would knife through her heart whenever she'd see them strolling through the palace garden and feeding the turtle ducks. Zuko was far too at ease with her. Mai did not miss the faint blush that would color the Water Maiden's cheeks whenever he was around. She never let her jealousy or resentment towards Katara show-she was unfailingly polite, and always kept her face schooled in a dispassionate mask, like she'd been taught from an early age. After all, to show emotion would have been to show weakness, a chink in her armor.

As time passed, she knew there was no doubt about it-they were falling in love.

And that was when Mai knew she had reason to fear, because there was nothing she could do to stop it.

* * *

**A/N: I confess, I'm not very good at writing Mai. She's not the easiest character to pin down. I hope I managed to keep her in character. I really need to get back into the swing of things. **


	36. Pact

**36. Pact**

…...I'm finally updating this after two years. Go me! I'm not dead!

Warnings: Dark, angsty, not happy. Snippet that floated into my head and wouldn't leave.

He stands at his bay window in his office in the rays of the dying sun, not looking at her while she stares at his back, her gut clenching at what he's just asked of her. It's almost unthinkable to her, that he'd ask her to do such a thing.

"Promise me," he says again. "That you'll do it if I ever become like him. Swear it."

She swallows thickly. He's a good man. A good ruler. Fair and just and kind. He's the complete opposite of his father. It's impossible that he'd ever become him, and yet she knows that her husband still fears that the madness that so afflicted his predecessors and his own sister may someday grip him, and he may become consumed with the lust for power, blood, and destruction.

"I will," she says, her voice scarcely above a whisper. And she means it.

And then says a silent prayer that she'll never have to fulfill it.

A/N: ….Yeah. I know, it sucked, but I had to get it out.


	37. Never Enough

**Never Enough**

Ever since he could remember, he had always felt like he was never quite enough.

He had always measured himself against something-the talents of his sister, his father's expectations, and the expectations of those around him as the heir to his country's throne.

However, when his bending abilities had paled when compared to his sister, his uncle, and his forebears like his grandfather and legendary great grandfather, his father had made it abundantly clear that he would always fall short, no matter what.

And then he had endured failure after failure, making him feel even more weak and powerless. When he had been burned and cast out, he wondered if he would ever measure up-and if anyone would ever look on him with love and acceptance.

However, whenever Katara put her arms around him and held him close, she would tell him that for her, he was more than enough.

A/N: Eh, that one kinda sucked but I had to get it out of my system. Oh yeah, I am back baby! 8D


	38. Compromises

38. Compromises

**A/N: **Yes, I'm alive. It's been, forever since I updated. Oh, well, here's another one. I have the next six or seven lined up, so more updates are on the way. Anyways, I humbly thank you all for your kind reviews, as always. They mean so much to me, and that's why I do these. That, and of course, my love for all things Zutara. :)

….I blame this one on Abby. She knows why. :P

* * *

Katara was against the idea from the beginning.

She couldn't understand why her husband had insisted on growing that ridiculous beard, but she could not talk him out of it. He argued saying that his ancestors had all had beards, in spite of the fact that she thought he looked _much _more attractive clean-shaven. While Zuko was trying to grow his beard, he resembled a strung out cactus juice addict from the lowest ring of Ba Sing Se, although at least he still bathed daily, so that was a plus.

Well. If Zuko was going to insist on this silliness with growing facial hair, then she would just have to out wait him until he saw it her way. And she was going to use the greatest weapon she had at her disposal.

As much as she was loathe to do it, she would be forced to withhold intimacy and affection until he shaved.

At first, Zuko, with much grumpiness at his wife's sudden frostiness towards him, endured it. She would get used to the beard.

However, without his wife's touch for six days, on the seventh, he finally relented and took a razor to his face, and then emerged from their bathroom, minus facial hair.

"Happy?" he'd asked, sulkily.

Katara merely smiled in answer and kissed him deeply, dragging him back to their bed.

And it was at that moment that Zuko fully comprehended what Uncle meant about the benefit of compromises in marriage, and decided that he wouldn't mind being the first Fire Lord in his family line without a beard.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, this is a bit silly, but I think Zuko looks better without facial hair. I think Katara would prefer him that way too. And we got to see Katara's manipulative streak. XD

This one's a little shout out to Abby. Our RP/convos inspired this. XD


	39. Absolution

**39. Absolution**

The events of the last three days have left her completely exhausted-mentally, physically, and emotionally. After facing down Yon Rah, she doesn't leave her room for two days. It's like a dam has burst, and all of her suppressed grief has come to the surface.

She weeps for hours, on and off, but when she has no more tears to shed, she finds that she feels lighter, cleansed. The terrible wound left in her heart all those years ago is one step closer to mending.

She knows that she has Zuko to thank for that. Zuko, who went with her so that she could look into the eyes of the man that took Kya away from her. Zuko, who gave her answers, gave her closure.

She stands outside of his room, wondering if she dares to disturb him. Does she have the right?

She's forgiven him for turning on them all in Ba Sing Se. She now knows that the change he's made is truly a sincere one. Her mind returns to the hug they shared on the dock.

When she remembers how she's treated him, she wonders if she can forgive herself. She wonders if he can forgive her for her cruelty, for threatening to kill him, for harassing him at every turn while he tolerated her taunts and her sneers as she glared daggers at him.

She remembers the pain in his eyes, but he never said a word. He only treated her with politeness and respect, choosing to endure her many verbal slings and arrows in stoic silence.

Tears spring into her eyes again, shame burning within her.

Great Tui and La, what would her mother think of her for acting in such a manner? She now sees that Zuko isn't who he used to be-that underneath it he's kind and brave, sweet and selfless.

She realizes that his opinion of her matters-he wants her to see her differently-she doesn't want him to remember her for her cruelty and mistreatment of him, but for her compassion. She longs to heal the rift between them and reach out to him.

Gathering her courage, she knocks and holds her breath.

He's made his amends. Now, it's her turn.


	40. AntiValentine's

**Anti-Valentine's **

"I can't understand why you hate Valentine's Day," Katara said as she frowned at her boyfriend, whom she'd been dating for over a year.

Zuko smothered the urge to roll his eyes. "It's a stupid holiday."

"Why?"

Zuko sighed. "Because it was created for the sole purpose of selling chocolate, flowers, cards, and jewelry."

"But it's also a day to celebrate couples. You don't have to be so cynical about it." Katara, being a romantic at heart, sounded hurt.

"See, that's the thing," Zuko countered. "Valentines implies that you should only take one day out of the whole year to appreciate the one you love, when you should spend every day letting them know how much you love them and how much they mean to you. I just don't see how this day in particular should be more special than any other out of the year."

Katara blinked up at him in surprise, at a loss for words. Which was something of a rarity for her, Zuko noted wryly.

"And just because I might not be a big fan of this holiday, doesn't mean I didn't get you something," he continued as he removed a velvet box and opened it up, revealing a stunningly beautiful sapphire pendant with a matching pair of earrings.

Katara gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. And then, with wordless gratitude, smiled broadly and threw her arms around Zuko's neck.

A/N: Eh...not that good. First time I've ever done an AU with this pair. Zuko's not big on V-Day, but he is a secret romantic at heart. All together now: D'awwwwww.

And I know, I know, this is way late, but hey, you know what they say, better late than never...


	41. All I Need

**All I Need**

A/N: Another modern AU

Katara sat in her apartment huddled beneath a blanket, watching the rain outside her window, her stomach in knots.

Right now, Zuko was visiting with his father, the head of one of the most powerful corporations in the world, Sozin Enterprises. Ever since they'd met and fallen in love in college, Zuko's father had not been subtle about his disapproval of their relationship. He thought that Katara was far beneath his future heir, and he kept putting pressure on him to leave her, but Zuko had refused to yield.

She waited for his call, her hands gripping her tea mug tightly. She feared that he would finally give into his father and he would end up leaving her after all, even though he'd sworn that he never would.

_He deserves better than me_, she thought miserably, her heart breaking as tears pricked at her eyes. _Someone more suited to his social status. _

Katara knew, deep down, that the world he came from was a world that she would never fit in.

Hours passed, the call never came, and unable to keep her eyes open, she finally fell into a light doze, lulled by the steady patter of the rainfall.

She was later jerked awake by a knock at her door, and she quickly rose to answer it, wondering who on earth could possibly be visiting her at this hour.

She undid her latch and carefully opened her door, and the sight before her made her heart skip a beat.

It was Zuko, looking tired but pleased.

Katara opened her door all the way, her chest tight. "So, how did it go?"

He emitted a sound that resembled a chuckle. "He disowned me. Said he was going to cut me out of his will."

Katara's eyes widened in horror. "What?"

Zuko shrugged. "I told him off for the first time in my life. It felt good, really. I should have done it years ago. I told him in no uncertain terms that there was no way I was going to leave you, no matter how many threats he made towards me."

He stepped towards her, closing the distance between them, and pulled her into his arms.

"But...why? You've given up so much for me," she whispered, humbled.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, golden eyes softening as he reached up a hand to gently rest against the side of her face. "What my father has...even though he's rich and powerful, it's brought him nothing but misery and pain. It's turned him bitter, corrupt, cruel. When I met you, something changed in me Katara- it made me realize that I never want to turn into him. And having all that wealth and power wouldn't have meant a damn thing to me if it meant sacrificing being with you. You're all I could ever want, Katara. All I could ever need. It's because of you, I've learned what's really important in life." His thumb brushed below her eye tenderly as he spoke.

Katara merely stood on her tiptoes and kissed him deeply, unable to contain her happiness.

It turned out that what her mother had once told her had been right. Love really did conquer all.

A/N: I've had this idea for a little while. Didn't turn out exactly how I thought it would, but it's not bad, if I do say so myself.


	42. Happy Endings

**42.** **Happy Endings**

It was a lazy summer day in the Fire Nation. It was late afternoon, birdsong filled the air and the _sakura_ trees were in full bloom, dropping their petals like pale pink snowfall. This was the first time Katara had ever seen them in full bloom, and she was enchanted.

Their fragrant scent hung heavy in the air, creating a pleasant atmosphere, and laying in the royal gardens sequestered from prying eyes she was laying snuggled against the young man she loved, listening to his strong heartbeat and caressing his well-defined abs with her slender fingers.

Zuko smiled lazily as he idly played with her silky brown hair, enjoying her closeness as much as she was enjoying his.

"Zuko?" asked Katara, lifting her head to look into his face.

"Hmmm?" he replied, looking down at her curiously.

"Have you ever heard the story of Oma and Shu?"

Zuko rolled his eyes upwards briefly, trying to recall if he had. "I think I have. Isn't that the story about two star-crossed lovers that were the first earthbenders, but their countries were at war and the man was killed and the woman created the city of Omashu and ended the war between their clans?"

Katara nodded brightly. "Yep! That's the one!"

"My mother read it to me when I was little. But I didn't like the ending because I thought it was too sad, so whenever she read it to me, she changed the ending to where they both managed to stop the war and live happily ever after." He chuckled a bit at the fond childhood memory.

Katara softened, then looked thoughtful. "You know, I like that ending better."

"Me too," he said as he gently smoothed a stray strand of hair aside from her face and kissed her forehead.

A/N: Originally had more dialogue, but decided to cut it off and leave it here. Sometimes, less is more.


	43. Catch and Release

**Catch and Release**

**A/N: **Wanders into season one AU territory. Not much else to say. Idea that's been rolling around my head for awhile.

Allow me to take a moment personally thank my reviewers, especially Kimberly T and Shizuku Tsukishima. You're both a couple of sweethearts, but really, all of my reviewers are awesome. Momo plushies for you all.

Also, a sincere thank you to those who have alerted and faved this. If you like these works of mine, then I encourage you to check out my other Zutara fanfics, and perhaps even drop a review if you're inclined. I do so love them. *end shameless self plug *

Katara sat miserably in the metal cell, arms crossed over her chest.

She cursed herself, yet again, for not keeping her mouth shut. Why did she have to argue with him? Perhaps if she'd been more reasonable, more compliant, or kept her big mouth shut...

No, no. It wouldn't have done any good. And besides, she never was one to keep silent.

Even if it _did_ get her into trouble more often than not.

She'd insisted on arguing and fighting with Zuko even though he had the advantage of having her tied to a tree at the time. She wouldn't let a little thing like that stop her.

He'd gotten fed up and decided to throw her into one of the holding cells on his ship.

He hadn't even had the decency to give her her beloved necklace back. Of course, he had no idea how much it meant to her.

She sighed, and leaned her head back against the cold metal wall, closing her eyes.

For three days, she'd been at his mercy. He'd yelled at her, berated her, threatened her, and insulted her.

When he wasn't there, she did a few bending exercises and counted the cracks in the metal cell.

She grew bored quickly. There weren't that many to count.

The rather portly elder man that often accompanied him, however, was far kinder to her.

She was rather startled when she heard the Prince refer to him as "Uncle." The idea that two men who were such complete opposites shared a blood relation was shocking to her.

Iroh, (as was his name, she'd learned), at least seemed apologetic for his nephew's brutish behavior, and he did his best to encourage Zuko to perhaps treat her a little more gently. "You may be in exile, nephew, but surely your manners haven't left you and you know how to treat a lady," he said evenly.

Zuko had shot back that she was no lady. She was just a worthless peasant.

Well. If she was so worthless then why was he keeping her at all?

She suspected she knew the answer.

She was going to be used for bait to lure Sokka and Aang here, and then he'd capture them all.

Knots of dread twisted in her stomach like writhing snakes. Spirits only knew what would happen to her if they were all dragged back to the Fire Nation. She'd heard her fair share of horror stories about what was done to prisoners.

She huddled and began to weep, and began to pray for a miracle.

Two days later, a miracle happened, although in a most unexpected way.

Zuko came down to her cell, and unlocked the door.

She tensed, fear gripping her. She was completely defenseless without her water skin.

He tossed something into her cell. She crawled towards it warily and realized it was a traveler's knapsack full of provisions: jerky, apples, cheese, some hard bread and...her water skin.

She looked at him, her face a mixture of bewilderment and suspicion. This was a trick of some sort. It had to be. Why was he doing this?

"It's not a trick. I've decided to be merciful in letting you go. Starting at sunrise, I'll give you one full day's head start before I resume my pursuit of you. Now go." He stepped aside.

Katara didn't need to be told twice. She scooped up the sack and moved past him, keeping a nervous eye on him all the while, watching for any sudden movements he might make towards her. She had her water skin back, she could fight now. But he made no move to stop her.

She managed to slip off the ship unnoticed in the predawn darkness. She would find her brother and Aang. They were looking for her, she knew.

She knew that she shouldn't question her good fortune, how was she going to explain _this?_ That Zuko had let her go willingly?

The Prince was an enigma. There'd been something different in his demeanor that she couldn't put her finger on. Something almost soft. Perhaps his Uncle had gotten to him? If that was the case, then she owed the old man her gratitude.

Later, as she dug around in the bag for some food, her hand brushed over something hard and smooth. Frowning in confusion, her hand closed around the object and as she pulled it out her heart skipped a beat.

It was her mother's necklace.

A/N: ...This didn't turn out quite like I thought it would. I know, it leaves a lot unexplained, but hey, that can be part of the fun right? Why did Zuko let her go? Well...I'll let you come up with your own theories on that one.


	44. Come What May

**Come What May**

**A/N: **Could be considered a follow up to a previous drabble.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather_

_Stars may collide_

_But I love you_

_Until the end of time..._

Dawn broke slowly over the small island, casting everything in soft shades of gold, pink, and orange as the moon gave way to the sun.

A man and a beautiful young woman lay together, intertwined and naked. She was the first to awaken, wide blue eyes fluttering open.

As memories of the previous night's events came flooding back to her, Katara blushed faintly and snuggled close against her new husband, listening to the strong, steady rhythm of his heart.

_Husband._ The very word made her almost giddy. She could scarcely believe that just mere hours ago after Zuko had proposed to her, they'd gone to Ember Island to elope, exchanging their vows in secret with only a Fire Priest to bear witness. Zuko had awoken him in the dead of night and bought the man's silence with a generous bag of gold.

And thus, they had exchanged vows. Then Zuko had swept her into his strong arms and carried her all the way back to the beach house like she weighed nothing.

She felt a blush rise in her cheeks as she recalled what had transpired afterward, the only evidence being a subtle ache between her thighs. Suffice it to say, she was a Water Tribe Maiden no more. But she didn't feel an ounce of regret. It had been with the man she loved, and she was technically married if not in the eyes of the Fire Nation or the Water Tribes, then she was in the eyes of the Spirits.

Her fingers traced the red star burst on Zuko's chest as she remembered the Agni Kai between him and Azula, just five years ago. Her chest constricted as she reflected, not for the first time, just how close she'd come to losing him.

His breathing changed and he began to stir awake, feeling the pull of the sun in his veins. When he saw her lying cuddled against him, he gave her that slow, gentle smile that he only reserved for her.

"Morning," he rasped sleepily.

She returned his smile, brushing aside dark bangs from his eyes. "Good morning." She thought that he had the most endearing bed head.

"So...we're married," there was a note of awe in his voice, like he couldn't quite believe it.

She reached up a hand to cradle the side of his face, her sea blue eyes shining with love and devotion. In response, he laid his large hand over hers, moved it from his face, and kissed her fingers tenderly, making her blush beneath her dark complexion.

She felt a rush of love and euphoria envelop her as she laid her head against his chest once again, but a small kernel of worry and doubt began to nag at the back of her mind. In spite of her happiness-their happiness- she knew what awaited them when they had to inevitably had to return to the Capital in a week's time; disapproval, whispers, rumors, looks of scorn, Zuko's council railing against him marrying a Water Tribe peasant and not some noble woman worthy of his status. She wasn't as naïve as she once had been.

Zuko saw the shadow of worry pass across her features and frowned, concerned. "Katara, what is it?"

She snapped out of her unhappy thoughts and was on the verge of saying "It's nothing," but she knew that he wouldn't buy it and he would continue to press her until she told him what was wrong.

"I was just...thinking."

"I can see that," he said. "About what?"

She took a breath, unsure what to say, how to begin.

"I'm scared. I know you love me and I love you, but I'm no fool, Zuko. I know that wen we go back, the and your council is going to judge us. I'll have to go back to face their slings and arrows."

He frowned in confusion at her. "I don't understand. Are you saying that you're having second thoughts about what we did last night?"

"No!" she countered quickly, wanting to lay his fears to rest. "No. I don't regret a single thing at all. I'm just...part of me is afraid that this is too good to be true. That somehow we'll be ripped apart."

Zuko pulled her closer to him and whispered into her hair. "I would _never_ let that happen. The Spirits themselves couldn't keep me apart from you." There was iron in his voice. For him, losing her would be to have beating heart ripped from his chest.

She smiled at that, and she knew it was true, and she found herself able to take comfort in that.

"I can't wait to start our lives together," she said quietly. "And I know it won't always be easy, but when we go back..." she trailed off.

"If you're concerned about my council being unhappy about our union, I'll tell them where they can shove their opinions. As the Fire Lord, I have that ability, you know," he said wryly.

She laughed. "Yeah. You're right. I guess I'm just overthinking things." The love they shared was strong, and she knew, deep in her heart, it was something that even death would not be able to break. It was something rare, precious, and beautiful.

"So no matter what happens, whatever challenges we face, we'll have each other. Right?"

"Always," he answered before drawing her into a deep, smoldering kiss that obliterated all thoughts from her mind.

A/N: Let's hear it for fluffy romance! 3


	45. Beyond the Rubicon

**Beyond the Rubicon**

_**Quick A/N: **I'm very sorry, but I can no longer take requests. I got fussed at in a review for this set of drabbles being "interactive" and I don't have any wish to be reported. It's all my own fault, really. Once again, my apologies to you all. Also, of course, my deepest thanks to all the kind reviews that I've received. I will do my best to honor the requests I have gotten. I will close this series of fics up when I run out of ideas, but I've still got plenty left. Hopefully I can hit 100!_

**Rubicon_: _**_n. A limit that when passed or exceeded permits a point of no return and typically results in irrevocable commitment._

It never should have happened. Not like this.

They shouldn't have drank all that wine at Sokka and Suki's wedding.

They shouldn't have shared that first spontaneous kiss.

It had been the kiss that tore away the illusions that they'd clung to for so long; that they were only friends, and they would never cross the line into becoming lovers.

He had only recently divorced Mai. She was engaged to marry Aang.

He'd poured his heart out to her and she'd patiently listened, always the caring, concerned friend. One thing led to another. Kisses, caresses, confessions, words of love, longing, yearning. Uncle often did caution that too much wine lowered one's inhibitions.

He was right, of course. As always.

Zuko took a deep breath and ran his hand through his disheveled hair.

There was no going back now; the deed had been done, and the owl-cat had been let out of the bag.

He looked at her sleeping form, her rich reddish brown hair beautifully tousled. A few strands laid across her face, and he smothered the temptation to reach over and brush them aside to tuck them behind her ear, and perhaps plant a kiss on her brow.

He felt, somehow, as if he'd damned them both.

He wasn't sure what to do. He loved her. He almost wished he didn't; it would have made things so much simpler.

He wondered what to do- bring her in closer or break her heart?

Either way, he knew he'd destroy her.


	46. There For You

**There For You**

He watches them from the Spirit World, a sad, bittersweet smile on his face.

Katara, the love he left behind in the world of the living sits dressed in white for mourning, looking somber and beautiful.

Zuko comes up next to her and rests a gentle hand on her shoulder, offering silent comfort.

She looks up at him, equally wordless, but she rests her hand over his own as they share a moment of mutual grief. For one, Aang was close friend, for the other, he was her husband taken from her far too soon. Now their infant son will only know his father through stories and memories. But he knows that Katara will make sure he isn't forgotten.

Even though Zuko isn't his father by blood, Aang knows that he's a good man, and he will love him as if he were his own, and Tenzin will have a pair of strong, wise parents to raise him. This thought gives him peace and and comfort. He knows that Katara will grieve, and heal, and she will find love and happiness again with the Fire Lord. She may even have more children someday, and Tenzin will be joined by siblings that will hold command over fire or water instead of air.

And he will continue to watch over them, until it is time for him to be reborn in the world once again; he knows that time is close at hand, can sense it.

He reaches out to touch the scene before him, and it dissolves and fades away. He heaves a melancholy sigh to himself. This is how it must be. He has to say his farewells and let go now.

_Be there for her, Zuko. Because I no longer can._

**A/**N: Yes, yes I know Tenzin was the youngest but...I'm disregarding canon here, okay? A little harder to write than I anticipated, but not too shabby, in my opinion.


	47. Touch

**Touch**

Ever since he'd been burned and forced into exile, Zuko had had an aversion to touch. Uncle Iroh had sensed this, and therefore he'd respected Zuko's sense of personal space and kept his touches brief and never anything more than a brief hand on the shoulder, and far more rarely a fatherly hug from the old man.

A major part of Zuko's disdain for being touched came from the fact that he was deeply self-conscious about his scar.

And he just...wasn't an overly touchy-feely person in general.

However, all of that changed with Katara. He couldn't quite explain it, but he felt more at ease around her than he even had his own Uncle, and he didn't flinch or shy away at her touch whenever she went to heal a minor cut or bruise. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that when she looked at him, she didn't look at him with pity, disgust, or scorn. Well, not anymore at least. And her hands were always gentle when she laid them on him to work out his soreness and stiffness from training.

Over time, he'd gone from tolerating being touched to actually enjoying it as his trust of her deepened and he began letting his guard down more and more.

This worked out well, because Katara seemed like she couldn't get enough of touching him, and was happy to find any excuse or reason to do so.

He found that he didn't mind.

Not too impressed with this one. It sounded way better in my head. Oh, well. Moving on...

And on a sidenote, hey, what girl wouldn't want to touch him? All those abs and lovely defined muscles. XD


	48. What Lies Beneath

**48. What Lies Beneath**

In his years traveling the world as an exile, from disinherited Prince, to refugee, to wanted criminal, to lone wanderer, if there was one thing he'd learned, it was this: scars came in many forms. Some were physical, like his own emblazoned like a brand over his left eye.

But for others, their scars weren't nearly as visible or obvious as his. Some carried their scars inside.

He knew that the others had been marked by the war in one way or another; no one would escape unscathed or unaffected.

Especially Katara, the girl who he had once sneered at and called peasant, now turned ally and friend.

He could see the weariness in her eyes, a reflection of untold horrors that she'd witnessed while fighting on the front lines, the worst of them being a mother that was ripped away from her far too soon at far too young an age. There were times when he glimpsed that haunted look behind her eyes; it was always only the briefest flicker in her gaze, but it was there and unmistakable. He recognized it because he'd worn that same expression himself.

It was times like that when he knew that in her own way, she was as scarred as he was.

* * *

**A**/**N**: Rargh. This was laaaaaaame and cliché and sounded a lot better in my head. Oh, well. Isn't that how it always goes? Moooving on...


	49. Fooling Sokka

**Fooling Sokka**

_A/N: A bit late, but I couldn't resist. Happy April Fool's everyone!_

Sokka sat at the edge of the courtyard in Zuko's family home on Ember Island, steadily running a whetstone over the blade of his beloved Boomerang.

Katara came sauntering up to him with a small smile, a devious glint in her eyes. "Hey, Sokka," she greeted him airily.

Sokka stopped sharpening his Boomerang and looked up at her, "Hey, sis. What's up? You're looking awfully cheerful." _Suspiciously cheerful_, he thought in the back of his mind.

"Well, I've got good reason to be happy," she sighed blissfully, looking dreamy.

"Why's that?" asked Sokka warily.

"It's about Zuko and I. We've kind of started a thing together. Well, more than just a thing. We're in love. I think he might be my soulmate."

Sokka's jaw dropped and his eyes grew as wide as saucers. "I-I-you and Zuko...wha?" he stammered incredulously.

She didn't seem to heed him. "A few weeks ago, one thing led to another and well...oh! I just can't hold it in any more! You're going to be an uncle, Sokka!" she blurted out excitedly.

Sokka merely stared dumbfounded as he tried to process what his sister, his _baby_ sister had just told him. He was going to be an uncle. At the ripe old age of _sixteen._ Oh, Spirits.

Katara frowned as she saw all the color drain from his face. "What's the matter, Sokka? Aren't you happy?"

Sokka's response were for his eyes to roll into the back of his head and then keel over into a dead faint.

Hearing the thump of a collapsing body, Zuko peeked around the corner of a doorway, brow furrowed in confusion. "What in the name of Agni?" he exclaimed. Then seeing Sokka's unconscious form his eyes widened in shock. "What did you do to _him_?"

Katara merely stood there, momentarily dumbfounded, mouth agape. Perhaps she'd gone a little overboard with her Summer Fool's Prank.


	50. Obsession

**50. Obsession**

Iroh was many things. He was once a Prince, once a husband, a father, once a near conqueror, and once he was one of the world's most feared and legendary generals, the great and terrible Dragon of the West, well known for his cunning strategies and merciless tactics in battle.

However, if there was one thing he had always been, it was an observer, and his old eyes were far more keen and sharp than most gave him credit for.

So he thought it more than passing odd that his nephew carried around that Water Tribe necklace with him wherever he went after he'd acquired it. Iroh, having learned a fair amount about the Tribes throughout the years recognized the simple yet pretty piece of jewelry for what it truly was-a betrothal necklace. Iroh deduced that either the girl was engaged to be married (he thought she looked a little young, as he judged from looking at her that she couldn't be older than fourteen or fifteen) or it was a family heirloom that she had inherited, and thus it was of great sentimental value to her.

Zuko, on the other hand, most likely thought it was nothing more than some useless trinket or bauble. Iroh would have been glad to tell him what it was if his nephew's curiosity had gotten the better of him and he bothered to ask, but he knew that the hotheaded, reckless, moody teen wouldn't bother. He was focused only on his ultimate goal: capturing the Avatar and bringing him home to Firelord Ozai so that he could hold him up before him like a trophy. Iroh sighed to himself at Zuko's painfully one-track mind.

The old general noticed that he kept the necklace wrapped around his wrist and Zuko would be caught running his thumb over the smooth carved stone at the center of the choker. He had considered asking Zuko why he so often kept it with him, but he thought better of it. He knew that his nephew's response would be a highly volatile one.

But somehow, the old Dragon suspected that in keeping the necklace, perhaps he hoped to cross paths once again with that lovely young Water Tribe girl.

Zuko, of course, would vehemently deny such a claim, but nonetheless the thought made Iroh chuckle as he quietly took a sip of his tea.

_A/N: Iroh knows all. And dude, 50th drabble! Awesome! I'm at the halfway point! 8D_


	51. Higher Than Honor

**Higher than Honor**

Once, in his youth, Zuko had lived for nothing but honor. It had been the only thing he'd cared about to restore his broken honor and prove his worthiness in his father's eyes, and he had been willing to do whatever it took to achieve that goal-he'd done some things that when he looked back on them filled him with a deep shame. The bitter irony, of course, was that everything he was doing in the name of honor was the very opposite of it.

Now that he was far older and somewhat wiser he realized how misguided he had been all those years ago, his heart twisted by bitterness and anger. However, he still endeavored to live his life with honor, and to rule honorably, justly, and fairly.

But Zuko reflected on something his Uncle had once said to him, while he was cast adrift in exile:

"My nephew, honor is a very good thing to have, but here is what I have learned: honor cannot begin to compare to the love of a woman, or the feel of a newborn child in your arms. Yes, it is noble to live your life with honor, but remember, Zuko, honor will not keep you warm at night, but love will."

It wasn't until many years later that he truly understood what Uncle meant when a tired but smiling Katara placed their firstborn child in his arms, and he experienced a kind of love that he could never describe as he cradled the squeaking, whimpering bundle.

Yes, uncle had been right. Honor could not begin to compare to this.

**A/N: **Inspired by a quote from _Game of Thrones._


	52. Losing You

**Losing You**

**A/N**: Angst. Like whoa.

It isn't fair. He's not supposed to die.

Not like this. Not after everything he's been through. Not after all he's done to save the world, when he's had to fight tooth and nail for everything in his life.

The war is over now, and with it their struggles are supposed to be over. They've fought and sacrificed more than most can ever imagine to bring peace and balance back to the world. They're supposed to rule over the Fire Nation, raise their children, experience and share the sorrows and joys of life together side by side.

But it is not to be.

Katara struggles to hold her composure together as she's told that her husband is going to be dead within the year. No longer can she deny that he grows short of breath more easily, that he's not the strong, robust bender he once was, nor can she ignore the circles under his eyes or the fact that he coughs up blood if he overexerts himself.

She knows that the damage from Azula's lightning ten years ago has finally caught up with him, and he is beyond even her healing capabilities. Nothing can be done. She'd known that there was some damage, but she didn't realize the extent of it until now. She'd prayed that it hadn't reached his heart, that he wouldn't be taken away from her this soon but...she has no choice but to face the cruel, painful, harsh reality that she is to become a widow far sooner than she ever anticipated.

Even though her heart is breaking, now is not the time for mourning. Not yet. She can only do her best to make his last months bearable, and make the most of the time she has left with him. At least she will be able to say goodbye to him. She never got such an opportunity with her mother.

She does not think about the future. She can't bring herself to, not yet. The one certainty is that she will stay by his side until the sun sets on the day he breathes his last.

Her only comfort is the knowledge that someday, she will reunite with him in the Spirit World.


	53. Semantics

**53. Semantics**

**A/N:** Inspired by Abby. So ya'll can blame her for this one. XP And yes, I know, resolute and stubborn aren't exactly synonyms, but in Zuko's head they are. And we all know that he isn't always so bright. And this is nothing more than a bit of silliness. Also, for those of you who have reviewed, especially Kimberly T, you are lovely and I adore you. You guys help keep me going. *passes out kissing Zutara figurines*

* * *

"I am not stubborn!" Katara yelled indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at her boyfriend. How dare he call her that? She wasn't stubborn. Nope. Not in the least. She didn't know where he'd gotten such a ridiculous notion from.

"Oh, really?" asked Zuko, quirking his one remaining eyebrow."What are you then?"

"I'm resolute."

"There's a difference?" he retorted.

"Yes, there's a difference!" she snapped, exasperated. "Stubborn means being unmovable and always thinking they're right even when they're wrong! Resolute means that one's determined to stick to and stand firm by their beliefs!"

When Zuko said that they still sounded like the same thing, he just barely managed to duck the incoming water whip aimed at his head.

In hindsight, he realized that he should have known better than to argue with Katara.


	54. Survivor Guilt

**Survivor Guilt**

He sits bolt upright in his bed, sweat making his normally fever hot skin cold and clammy.

It's the same nightmare that's been plaguing him for years now.

_It is the showdown between him and his sister that has been a long time in coming; their final reckoning. He goads and taunts Azula, knowing that her sanity and reason has long since fled her, sparks of madness dancing in her eyes. Azula then shoots the lightning...but she doesn't aim for Zuko. She aims for Katara instead. The next instant happens in slow motion. He runs, desperately trying to stop the lightning from hitting her-_

_And fails. It all happens in less than the blink of an eye, as the lightning falls short and strikes her. He cradles Katara in her final moments, and she says nothing, her beautiful blue eyes brimming with tears and reaching up to touch Zuko's face, only to fall short as she breathes her last._

The rest after that is a blur as he goes after Azula in an almost blind fury, and he takes her down, and the last thing the fallen princess sees is his flaming fist coming towards her face as he strikes the killing blow.

However, it is a hollow victory because he failed to save her, and she is dead. And it's all his fault. If only he hadn't asked her to come with him, to fight beside him, she would still be here, living, laughing, loving. She would have become an even more powerful water bender, a great healer, and perhaps even a wife and mother.

"I'm sorry, Katara," he chokes out to the darkness, as if seeking undeserved benediction from her spirit.

_It should have been me._

**A/N: **My thoughts on what would have happened if Zuko hadn't stopped the lightning in time. I'm actually fairly pleased with how this one came out.


	55. Final Sunrise

_**55.**_** Last Sunrise**

"_Make my wish come true, let darkness slip aside_

_Hiding all our hope, mocking what we treasure_

_Battles we can win, if we believe in our souls_

_Hang in for the light, till dawn_

_Fate will not leave you, hate will not heal you_

_Pray, and one day, peace shall flow everywhere." _

_**~Serah's Theme, Final Fantasy XIII**_

This is it. Tomorrow the comet comes. Tomorrow, the world's fate will hinge on the success of a rag tag group of teenagers taking a stand against the entire might of the Fire Nation army, lead by a mad tyrant who wants to watch the world burn.

As Katara broods, she feels the warm weight of the tyrant's son pressed against her, sleeping, his breathing steady and even.

So much has changed. Never, did she imagine that this fallen Prince, would go from hated enemy, to untrusted ally, to comrade, and finally friend.

Lately, however, she has begun to entertain the thought that perhaps, they could move beyond mere friendship to something more. Much more.

At first she had forced the thoughts away, but her efforts had been futile. Around him, they had intensified. She saw the good that was in him, had been in him all along, finally given a chance to grow and flourish like a field of flowers after a rainfall.

She rolls over to look at him, to study his face. It is now that she can appreciate how truly handsome he is, even with the scar.

A sudden compulsion enters her, and with hesitant fingers, she reaches forward to reach up and touch the left side of his face, of the rough texture of the old wound, her fingers tracing along the outline.

At this feather light touch, his yellow-gold eyes snap open and he jerks awake.

Her heart catches in her throught and she inhales a sharp breath, expecting his face to contort with anger at the violation of being touched without his consent, and awakened from his peaceful slumber in such a way, followed by him grabbing her wrist and yanking it away.

However, his reaction is the opposite. There is something in his eyes that she can't quite identify. She only knows that her eyes mirror that same emotion that has just flickered through his like a stray spark from a newly struck campfire.

Without a second thought, she suddenly kisses him, and he reciprocates. It is teeth and tongue, half rough, half rough, half longing, half desperate, and it says more than words ever could, of things that neither of them has said, or had the chance to say.

Tomorrow, they will either win or they will die. There will be no middle ground.

And if they are going to die, then they have determined that they will die without any regrets between them.

**A/N: **I don't know what this is. I don't like it much. Had a different vision in my head. And I wrote it at five am, so it was basically written in a half delirious stream of consciousness.


	56. Moodswings

**Moodswings**

**A/N: **Requested by Tsukihime, I believe. One of the last requests I am honoring. The prompt was a pregnant, mood swinging Katara. Tsukihime has been one of my sweetest, most faithful reviewers, and I'd like to extend a thank you and a shout out to her. Hope you like this! Also, much love to those who favorite and follow this! I'm truly flattered.

All was well in the Fire Nation. In the years following the long one hundred year war, with the tireless efforts of the gang, things had slowly but surely stabilized. Peace was declared, official apologies and reparations had been made, and old wounds had begun to heal and close over to eventually fade into scars. And while Mai and Zuko had mutually broken up, it was then that Zuko found love with Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. They married, and they were now expecting the birth of their first heir in a few months, and so it was a joyous time in the royal couple's lives.

"I hate you!"

Well. Mostly joyous.

Zuko skittered out into the hallway, ducking just in time to avoid a fairly heavy dragon figurine from knocking him unconscious and most likely giving him a concussion. It shattered on the opposite wall.

The one who had thrown the dragon was none other his beloved wife, six months pregnant and very, very cranky.

"All you care about is getting your heir! You don't care about me! You don't love me! You never loved me!"

...Okay. So maybe cranky was a slight understatement.

"You're going to leave me because I'm fat and ugly and I'm not attractive to you anymore!" She broke down and started sobbing.

Zuko would have reached forward and pulled her close and told her _none _of that was true. That she was babbling complete nonsense, and that he loved her, adored her, and she meant more than the world to him.

That is, if he had been able to get a word in edgewise, and he wasn't afraid that touching her while she was in this state would be very possibly detrimental to his long term physical health. There was nothing more terrifying than a hormonal, pregnant waterbender.

"You're going to leave me for another woman. I know it! I just know it!"

Zuko could do nothing more than sigh to himself and pinch the bridge of his nose. Dear sweet merciful Agni, there really was no reasoning like her when she was in this state. He had no earthly clue what he'd said to set her off like this, but apparently it had been the _wrong_ thing to say. Unlike his sister, Zuko had not been blessed with a silver tongue, nor did he have the diplomatic tact of Uncle Iroh.

He was broken from his reverie when he was smacked dead in the face by some pillows, followed by a heavy blanket being tossed at him.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight!" she shrieked as she slammed the door in his face.

Zuko blinked in shock at having been kicked out of his own bedchambers, but with a resigned, frustrated sigh he picked up the pile of bed clothes and began to make his way to the royal loungeroom. The couch would be hell on his back, and the thought made him even grumpy.

He decided that it was time to swallow his pride and write a letter to Uncle and ask for more marital advice.

He had another three months of this insanity to endure. He hoped by the grace of all the Spirits that he would survive it.

**A/N:** I hope this was at least somewhat funny. Poor Zuko. He's way too fun to torture. Iroh was going to make a cameo here, but I decided against it.


	57. Explain Please?

**57. Explain Please?**

**A/N: **Apologies for the lame title. Couldn't think of anything better...but this idea randomly came to me, and made me giggle. It demanded to be written. It's completely silly, and as for what happened, well, I'll let you draw your own conclusions. ;)

In all her twenty two years, Katara had never seen anything so strange.

She'd gone away for a week only to come home to her fiancee, Fire Lord Zuko passed out and snoring, her grandmother's igloo in complete disarray and he (Zuko) was, for some inexplicable reason _wearing some of her clothes._

And there was Sokka, with a perfect "busted" expression on his face. She had a strong suspicion that he had something to do with all this.

She folded her arms across her chest, giving her brother her patented death glare. "You two care to tell me what happened here?"

Sokka, being the only one conscious and therefore able to elaborate on what had happened, fidgeted nervously under her scrutiny. "Well..."

His sister narrowed her eyes, hands on her hips and tapping her foot. "Well?" she prompted. "I'm waiting, Sokka."

Sokka sighed. "It's a long story."

"Ive got time," she countered, raising an eyebrow at him.

Hesitantly, Sokka began his tale. "It all started with some seal blubber, a bottle of fermented sea prune wine, and a game of truth or dare..."


	58. The Name Game

**58. The Name Game**

**A/N:** I am so, so sorry. I know this is groan worthy, but this demanded to be written. _Demanded._ I needed to get it out of my system. Contains obvious shout outs to several Anime characters that you may recognize.

This is semi-crack, and not meant to be taken seriously by any stretch.

Katara happily cuddled against Zuko as he rested a hand against her seven month pregnant belly, feeling an occassional nudging kick from the unborn child within her.

They were discussing the important subject of baby names. Katara was currently holding a notepad and scribbling down possible names for the baby that she liked, and she wanted Zuko's input.

"Rukia's a nice one" Katara spoke the name aloud as she wrote it down, as if testing how it rolled off the tongue.

"It's not bad, but I don't think it'd be a very fitting boy's name. How about Sasuke? Or Ichigo?"

"I love how you assume the baby's going to be a boy," quipped Katara as she gave her husband a playful poke in the ribs with her elbow. "But I'll put them down. I kind of like Ichigo."

"Ichigo could be considered unisex," said Zuko.

Katara wrinkled her nose cutely at that. "I suppose, but it doesn't sound very feminine."

The couple continued like this for awhile, and among the name ideas were Orohime, Chihiro, Sakura, (Katara agreed that while it was pretty, it was a bit too common) Kakashi, Kohaku, Kagome, Kaede, Kikyo, Kiba, Koga, Kenshin, Kaoru (it was at this point Katara recommended that they move away from the "K" names) Toshiro, Izumi, Yakone, Mako, variants of Li/Lee, Hinata and Hikari. Then they discussed family names like Kya, Ilah, Ursa, and Kuzon.

Finally, after a good two hours of tossing names back and forth, they weren't any closer to deciding on what they would christen their impending baby, and alas, it appeared that the child would be doomed to remain forever nameless at this point.

"Well, we've got to name her _something_. She can't just go by "hey you" all her life," huffed Katara in exasperation.

"Well, I might have another idea," said Zuko.

"Oh?" At this she perked up in interest.

"We could combine our names."

"What do you mean by "combine our names?" Katara's tone was wary.

"We could name the baby Zutara," it was clear he was pleased with his suggestion.

Katara stared at him like she was wondering if he was tripping out on cactus juice.

"You _can't_ be serious," she deadpanned.

"What?" he frowned at her. "I think it's a good name."

"No, Zuko. Just _no._" Seeing that he was indeed serious, Katara was beginning to wonder if it had been a good idea to include him in the baby naming process after all.

"It's not that bad-"

She abruptly cut him off. "Boy or girl, we are _not _ naming our child "Zutara." End of discussion."

"Why not?"

"Because it sounds ridiculous!"

It was Zuko's turn to huff as Katara firmly shot him down.

At his adorable sullen expression, Katara couldn't help but smile and give him a brief, gentle kiss. "Tell you what. I'll make a deal with you."

Zuko looked at her to indicate that he was listening.

"I'll be the one to choose the name for this baby, and when we have our next child, you'll get to decide the name. Deal?"

Zuko chuckled and kissed her temple. "Deal."

"On one condition."

"What's that?" he asked.

"No child of ours will _ever_ be named "Zutara."'

At that moment, the baby decided to give an especially strong kick, as if in agreement.

**A/N:** Hey, Katara's got to draw the line somewhere. And yes, I actually have seen a fic where they named their kid Zutara. I only _wish_ I were joking.


	59. Covet and Crave

**59. Covet and Crave**

**A/N:** Aaaand we're back to angst. But at least it's sexy angst!

He is married to Mai. She is engaged to be married to the Ava-no, _Aang, _he corrects himself sharply.

He has offered to host the wedding at his palace.

The ceremony is a month away, to make room for preperations since it will be a grand and magnificent affair.

As the weeks go by, he wonders if it wasn't a grave mistake.

Whenever he practices and meditates, he sees her watching him, her gaze lingering on him a little longer than is appropriate, while he wonders what it'd be like to kiss her and feel her soft pliant skin beneath his fingers.

He loses himself in Mai in an effort to banish these thoughts. He should not desire his best friend. He's a married man. He's made a commitment. He'd never be so weak as to betray his vows and commit adultery.

Or at least, he'd like to think so. But he can't forget the glimpses of longing and perhaps (imagined, perhaps not) regret in Katara's eyes.

Neither is sure how much longer their self control can last. They know it is only a matter of time.

It is a surprise to neither when the invisible dam between them finally collapses and breaks.


	60. In Sickness and Health

**60. In Sickness and in Health**

The sun was rising in the Fire Nation, bathing everything with Agni's golden light. Firebenders were the first to rise, answering the sun's pull, and the city slowly began to awaken and stir.

Except for one certain Fire Lord.

Zuko groaned miserably, grumbling to himself as he curled into a fetal position beneath the pile of silken sheets and shivered, followed by a sneeze and a groan.

He had been sick for two weeks, ever since he and Katara had come back from the South Pole. The return trip had been pure torture with his constant coughing, sneezing, and stuffy nose.

Firebenders didn't often get colds, but when they did, they were particularly nasty.

They also tended to lose control of their bending. Zuko had completely burned at least five cloth handkerchiefs, and had set one of the servant girl's clothes on fire. Katara had been mortified and he'd been so embarrassed he'd pulled the blankets over his head when that happened.

While he'd been stuck in bed, Katara had taken over his usual duties until he was feeling better. Also, she had forced him to rest on pain of death, much to his dismay.

With another sneeze, Zuko vowed to never go ice fishing with Sokka again.


	61. One Tequila, Two Tequila

**61. One Tequila, Two Tequila**

Zuko awoke that morning feeling like his head had been run over by a herd of Komodo Rhinos. He groaned, squinted at the sunlight pouring through his window and gingerly sat up.

His throat felt like sandpaper and even the smallest movement was agony, and the meager contents of his stomach kept threatening to make an appearance.

The last time he'd had a hangover this bad was when he'd been an exile, and the crew had encouraged him to "celebrate" his sixteenth birthday with home brewed moonshine. He'd been so sick and so miserable the day after that Iroh had silently nursed him through the aftermath. The old general had refrained from lecturing him, figuring that the boy had learned his lesson well enough.

Zuko hazily remembered some seedy bar in the lower part of the city that Sokka had dragged him to in the hopes of "loosening him up." Zuko had been moping and sullen over his break up with Mai. Apparently, she discovered that she bended the other way, and had left him for Ty Lee.

Then there had been fire whiskey shots. After the fourth or fifth shot, Sokka had fallen from his bar stool while Zuko had snickered at him. Fire whiskey was pretty potent stuff, it turned out, but if there was one thing Firebenders were famous for, it's that they could hold their liquor. Uncle, Zuko recalled, was a champion at it. Although the crew had learned to hide the old man's tsungi horn when he was intoxicated, since while he could play beautifully when he was sober, while inebriated, his playing was rather reminiscent of the mating call of a komodo rhino in heat.

Zuko vaguely remembered that by the time they'd managed to make their way back to the palace, disheveled and drunk, Sokka had collapsed upon one of the many plush rugs and said something about declaring himself the captain of the carpet ship. Zuko recalled that he'd found this rather hilarious. He'd found it even more hilarious when Sokka had puked in one of the decorative plants. Wincing inwardly, Zuko pitied the unfortunate servant that would have to clean that up. At least Sokka had had the presence of mind to not throw up on the expensive rug. Zuko also recalled, vaguely, somewhere around the seventh or eighth shot, Sokka declared that his first born child would be named Bacon, regardless of gender. His second born would be named Seal Jerky. Zuko, in his mentally impaired state courtesy of alcohol had agreed those were both fine names.

Zuko climbed out of bed, stumbling to the bathroom. He felt sore and beaten down all over. He may not have remembered everything, but one thing was certain: it had been one hell of a night.

The young Fire Lord made his way to the sink, turned on the faucet and washed out his mouth and splashed water across his face. He looked into the mirror to examine himself. There were bags under his eyes, his black hair stuck out in spikes in every direction, and he generally looked like death warmed over. Twice.

He figured that a warm bath and some tea and a light breakfast would do him good. Uncle had a special blend that worked to cure hangovers. It had been popular among the men on his ship, he remembered.

After summoning some servant staff members to prepare his bath water, he stripped naked, and that was when he inexplicably noticed that his right butt cheek was unusually sore. Frowning to himself he turned around and looked at his back side in the mirror. What he saw made his jaw drop.

There, tattooed on his butt was Katara's name written in elegant characters. What in the name of Agni had _happened _last night?! He certainly didn't remember stumbling into a tattoo parlor and asking for his best friend's sister's name to be tattooed on his ass. Zuko knew that alcohol tended to lower one's inhibitions, and he realized, in all likelihood, that he may very well have confessed the romantic feelings he harbored for Katara to her _brother_, of all people.

Her older, protective of his baby sister to an insane degree brother. Who was prepared to skin alive anyone who so much as _looked_ at Katara wrong.

Zuko groaned and dropped his head to the cool marble. His hangover returned in full force.

"Sokka is going to _kill_ me."

* * *

**A/N: **This is something that's sat nestled in my brain for awhile. Was originally part of a much larger fic idea. I may expand it into something larger (separate) someday, might not. And I don't know if Tequila exists in the Avatar world. I just thought the title was funny. So there. XP


	62. Anything But Love

**62. Anything But Love**

Despite the fact that he'd been born to royalty and all the privilege and prestige that came with it, Zuko had grown accustomed to never getting what he wanted. His mother back, his father's love and approval. He'd had to fight tooth and nail to reclaim his birthright to the Fire Nation throne, when as the firstborn son and heir, it should have been his by rights.

So, it was no surprise when he found himself slowly falling in love with Katara.

He wondered if the Spirits had some kind of sick sense of humor. Why, of all the women on the planet, did he have to have romantic feelings for her? Sure, she'd forgiven him, and they'd become allies and over time built a solid friendship, but that was all they were, or ever would be. Friends.

Zuko wanted to be more than friends. Much more.

And he _hated_ himself for it. She loved Aang, not him. Well, she did love him, but she loved him in the same way she loved Sokka.

It _sucked_ being in the friend zone more than he would ever admit.

He did his best to shove the feelings away, but they stubbornly refused to leave him. In fact, over time, they just got worse. Every time he saw her, his heart would ache with longing. Longing to tell her he was madly, completely, head over heels in love with her. He loved her compassion, her outspokenness, her spirit, her grace, her gentle heart, her warmth, her...everything.

However, whenever she paid him an unexpected visit and told him she was no longer with Aang and had kissed him senseless, well, Zuko had never been happier to have his assumptions proven wrong.

**A/N: **Very sweet, fluffy ficlet, no? The title is from a song that's rather dark and angsty, hah.

Currently participating in NANO, but I will try to get more updates posted! I'm going to try and get a bunch of shorter works up! Love to those who favorite, follow, and review! I appreciate you all!


	63. March to the Scaffold

**63. March to the Scaffold**

Today is one of the most important days of Zuko's life.

It is not his coronation, nor his wedding, nor is it the birth of his first heir.

However, it is a day that he knows many will celebrate, because today is Ozai's execution. Today marks the end of an era of tyranny, viciousness, and cruelty. Ozai's poisonous ideals will finally die with him.

Agni's sun beats down harshly as the young Fire Lord stands to preside over the grim event.

Years ago he never dreamed that he would be the one condemning his own father, a man he'd once feared as much as he'd loved, to death.

Aang has begged him, implored him not to kill his father, not to sink to his level, that taking life was wrong. Zuko had roared that he didn't know what he was talking about. How else is he going to quell the uprisings in Ozai's name?

He has no other choice.

Zuko will need to stain his hands with blood for the sake of his country. For the people he loves. For the sake of the fragile, tentative peace.

He will be forced to finish what Aang was not able to.

Surprisingly, or perhaps unsurprisingly, they're all there. Suki and Sokka are both somber and quiet. Toph's expression is unreadable. Aang's eyes, normally as soft and gentle as grey fog, are uncharacteristically hard and accusing. Zuko feels a hot flash of anger. How _dare_ the Avatar judge him! If Aang had done what was necessary, then it wouldn't have had to come to this.

As for Katara...her gaze is cold and pitiless. She knows that in a way, that this is justice. Justice for her mother, for the decimation of the Water Tribe, for countless innocent lives lost during a century long war.

Ozai is brought out, flanked by two guards. Despite the fact that he's bound in chains and draped in prison rags, he still bears the pride and arrogance of a king. He may have been stripped of everything and disgraced in the eyes of the world, but Zuko knows that his father would _damned_ if he was going to cower and cringe like a beaten dog. Defiant to the end.

It's a trait that Zuko's inherited himself.

Ozai sneers as he comes before his son, refusing to be humbled. His once long black hair has been shorn away, to make for a clean path for the the executioner's ax. It is also to mark his disgrace as a fallen ruler.

"Any last words?" asks Zuko, his face a perfect picture of cool neutrality. It is something he picked up from Mai, who no longer shares his bed.

The former Fire Lord spits at his son's feet and snarls. "I should have crushed you underneath my foot the day you were born!"

"You should have," answers Zuko. "But you didn't." He nearly adds _father _at the end, but refrains.

Ozai chuckles sardonically. "So, you're going to have me killed. You're not as high and mighty as you thought you were. When it all comes down to it, _son_, you're just like me." He says the last with something like pride in his face.

Zuko doesn't respond as his stomach twists as Ozai is marched to the executioner, and forced to his knees before him.

Zuko has to force himself to watch as the ax falls, not flinching as the blade connects, making a sickening sound of sharp steel slicing through human flesh. If the one who passes the sentence cannot do the deed, then it is at least one's duty to not look away.

The crowd cheers as Ozai's decapitated head is held aloft like a gruesome trophy.

The Phoenix King is dead.

Long live the king.

The sun is setting, and Zuko sits pensively in his office with a bottle of fire whiskey. He stares into the small cup meditatively. He will likely be hungover the next morning, but he can't quite bring himself to care.

Katara enters slowly. She wordlessly approaches him, resting a hand on his shoulder in a gesture of silent comfort, saying that she's there for him.

There is a long pause. Perhaps it is only a few seconds, or a few hours, it makes no difference to either of them.

Zuko finally breaks the silence by saying "He said that I was just like him."

Katara shakes her head, "No. You're nothing like him. He was a monster. You aren't. You never will be." Her voice holds absolute conviction.

He closes his eyes, holding onto her words, desperately wanting to believe them to be true.


	64. Tempestuous Temperaments

**64. Tempestuous Temperaments**

Katara's has had a bad day. Zuko has had a bad day as well.

There is an argument. Petty sniping eventually escalates into arguing, and finally Katara flinging insults at Zuko, and Zuko firing them right back at her.

Then there is the slamming of doors as they both retire to separate rooms. The Fire Lord seethes while his wife screams and hurls some ice daggers into a wall.

They don't speak for three days. Both are too stubborn and prideful to say the words of apology. Zuko knows that Uncle would chide him about this. It was a stupid fight anyways, and he misses Katara's arms around him at night, and the scent of her hair.

Katara has had three nights of bad sleep. When she wakes up, she realizes how miserable she is not waking up next to her husband, and her chest tightens and her eyes burn.

That night, there is a knocking on his door, and there she is, sea blue eyes red rimmed with tears.

They both open their mouths at the same time to utter their apologies, and stumble over the words.

Later that night, there is kisses, caresses, soft words and declarations of love, and the making up of lost time.

The next morning when they wake up tangled together, neither of them even remember what they fought about in the first place.


	65. Reflections of an Older Brother

**65. Reflections of an Older Brother**

Sokka watched as Katara and Zuko waltzed together in their full wedding attire. Katara's face shown with pure joy while Zuko looked on her with deep love.

He felt his chest tighten a little and he blinked back a few tears. (If anyone asked, he had something in his eye.) He could hardly believe that his baby sister had just married the guy he'd once nicknamed "Jerkbender."

Zuko had come a long way since then. They all had, and some days, Sokka marveled at all their ragtag group had accomplished, and even more so, that they'd come out of it alive.

Sokka had been the first to marry, and now he and Suki had two small sons of which he was immensely proud of.

Being the protective older brother he was, he of course had given Zuko the all important Big Brother Lecture of "If you break my sister's heart, I'll hunt you down and kick your ass up and down the halls of your fancy palace."

It had all been nothing more than playful ribbing, really. Sokka knew that Zuko was a good man. He was strong, kind, just, decent, honorable and he was confident that he would treat his sister with the love and respect that she deserved.

However, since her home would now be in the Fire Nation...he would miss her, but his heart swelled at seeing her so happy as she and Zuko mingled with well wishers.

If there was anyone on this earth who deserved true happiness, it was her, considering that she'd always been the one who sacrificed for the sake of others. Now, she had an opportunity to live for herself and not for others, and someday, he knew, she'd have the family she'd always dreamed of, while Sokka would someday lead the Southern Water Tribe.

Sokka found that he didn't mind the thought of firebending nieces or nephews.

Sokka watched as their dad asked his daughter to dance with him, and she happily obliged. Meanwhile, Zuko was being swept away by Ty Lee.

Though their lives would lead down separate paths, they'd always be family.

And today, their family had gained a new brother.


	66. Birth Control

**66. Birth Control**

Katara slowly awoke to a most pleasant sensation. There were warm lips pressing kisses along her neck and collarbone, while a large, slightly calloused hand made its way slowly up her leg, to slide up her thigh.

She emitted a pleased sound as her eyes fluttered open to the amorous attentions of her husband. She ran her fingers through his hair to indicate that she was awake and feeling equally frisky, and the young couple kissed one another slowly, sensuously, their passion beginning to grow-

-that is, until they heard the fussing of none other than their two month old daughter, demanding to be fed.

With the spell effectively broken and all libido quashed, they broke apart, somewhat frustrated.

Katara sighed in disappointment, shoulders slumping. "Guess we're going to have to take a rain check."

Zuko chuckled a bit. "Yeah. At least this ensures that she won't have any more siblings for awhile."

Katara rolled her eyes at this, giving him a playful shove and climbing out of bed to attend to the baby while her husband continued to smirk at her. Well, at least _he_ found this amusing.

Of course, their daughter had been conceived on Ember Island during a their anniversary, all while there had been a fertility festival going on. When she'd found out that she was pregnant, Katara wondered at the Spirit's sense of timing. And humor. As much as she loved and cherished being a new mother, (and Zuko, of course, _adored_ being a new father) Katara didn't want her family expanding again anytime soon.

She'd have to make sure that she had a large supply of Iroh's special contraceptive tea stocked up.

**A/N: ** For some background, their baby girl was sort of a (happy) accident. Hey, Iroh's contraceptive tea is only 99% effective, after all! XDDD


	67. Lovelorn

**67. Lovelorn**

Katara wishes it wasn't like this. She sees Zuko with Mai, and his eyes shine with happiness. She is the one that commands his affection.

The royal couple is expecting their first child, and she forces a smile and says her congratulations with false sincerity, when really, there is the bitter sting of regret inside her heart.

She keeps her love for him a secret, because she knows, he is far out of reach for her as the sun is for the ocean. She was not the one that exchanged wedding vows with him. Her children will not be fathered by him, and there will be no joyful anticipation of blue eyes or gold, or water or fire bender.

No. Her children will either bend air or water, and their eyes will either be the same storm grey as their father's or blue like hers. And she will love them, and love them well.

She turns away from the celebration, and inhales a shaking breath, a long ago memory rising within her. Of a stolen kiss on a beach from a scarred boy that she'd begun to fall for, and a confession of love, then of her foolishly turning away, leaving him heartbroken and forlorn.

_You had your chance_, a voice inside her scolds harshly. _He's moved on. It's time you did too._

And she will move on, but there will always be the part of her that yearns for what might have been.

Or perhaps, more accurately, what should have been.

**A/N: ** I know, I know, I got Kataang in the Zutara. Shame on me! But I do love good angst!


	68. For You, Anything

**68. For You, Anything**

Zuko hated the cold. Loathed it, even. During his years of criss-crossing the world chasing down the Avatar in what was a wild goose-turkey chase, whenever they'd explored the colder climes, he'd been miserable and his crew had been miserable, and there had been many nights spent huddled and freezing in an effort to keep frost bite at bay, and during the worst of the winter months, Zuko thanked Agni above that Uncle had thought to teach him the breath of fire. The cold was the complete antithesis for someone who came from a country who worshiped the sun's heat.

However, as they traveled to the south pole to visit Katara's family and announce their engagement to receive their blessing, Zuko looked down at his wife-to-be as she slept cuddled against him, his natural warmth soaking into her. Golden eyes going soft, he smoothed a few stray strands of her chestnut hair aside and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

For her, he would endure anything.


	69. Our Solemn Hour

**69. Our Solemn Hour**

**A/N: **Just a little AU-ish thing. Trying something kind of different from my usual drabbling.

* * *

**I.**

The Avatar has fallen. Ozai has won, and the Fire Nation has brought the world to its very knees, claiming it in blood, fire, and ash.

They have failed.

The rest of them have been scattered to the four winds. Katara's heart aches, praying and hoping against all hope that her brother is still out there amongst the living and hasn't joined their mother in the Spirit World. She wants to believe that Suki made it. And Toph...Toph's tougher than nails. She _has_ to be alive.

She has to be.

The only one she is certain of is him.

Zuko, her once unlikeliest of allies.

He is all that has been left to her, and she holds onto him like he is the only anchor still holding her to this earth.

He does the same.

**II.**

Together, they travel in disguise as a young married couple. Days become weeks become months become years. A love grows between them that may never have had the chance to bloom in other circumstances. Few if any pay them any mind, only focusing on their own survival. To the rest of the world, they're nothing more than a couple of nomadic peasants, a mysterious cloaked Fire Nation man who could have been called handsome were it not for the burn scar marring his left eye and an enigmatically beautiful Water Tribe woman.

They take solace in each other's arms, often making love beneath the stars or in small inns, limbs tangling, fingers caressing, kisses on skin a silent promise that they will never be apart.

Eventually, in spite of their carefulness, their intimacy has unexpected consequences as Katara discovers they have another traveling guest. And while the child isn't unwelcome, the young lovers worry.

They are unsure what to do.

All they know is they must keep traveling for as long as they can.

**III.**

Against all odds, they find another ally at a remote port town at the edge of the Earth Kingdom. Ty Lee, disguised as a tavern girl, slips them a scroll and a white lotus tile.

The words on the scroll are simple, but they make Katara's heart race and tears prick at her eyes.

They both pour over the letter multiple times from Iroh, confirming that all the others are safe, whole, and alive, and forming a new plan of rebellion.

**IV.**

The young couple make their way onto a boat, their hope as precious and fragile as the heartbeat of their unborn child, which has begun to make its presence known.

Both vow that they will fight to end the war once and for all, so that he or she will grow up and know only peace.

Katara feels the first of a series of tiny, fluttering kicks.


	70. Breathe In Slowly

**70. Breathe In Slowly**

Katara's hand flies to her mouth in horror at the sight before her, and her blue eyes shimmer with unshed tears.

She fears to approach the figure chained against the wall.

She barely recognizes him.

Zuko is naked from from waist up, and covered in bruises, cuts, and whip marks, and she can count every single one of his ribs, and his head hangs at a lopsided angle.

She only steps forward when she's able to confirm that yes, he still lives by the movement of his chest.

She undoes the chains, and he collapses limply into her arms.

She chokes back a sob at how _light_ he is, the man she loves having become a former shadow of himself.

But at least he's alive.

He shudders in her arms, and she swallows thickly at seeing the burns on his back, the result of fire whips, and his wrists have been worn raw and bloody by the merciless iron of the chains.

She begins to heal the wounds that have been so cruelly inflicted on him, praying that he's not beyond saving.

A cold rage burns within her at seeing the full results of the brutal torture he's been subjected to.

She swears to the spirits that Azula will pay for this.

* * *

**A/N: **70 down, 30 to go! Wheeeee!

Also...*leaves out review tip jar* Please? I do so love reviews. They're like presents for my inbox. 8D


	71. Legacy

**71. Legacy**

Katara stood on the balcony overlooking the royal courtyard, watching her husband teach little Kyra the basics of firebending. Well, in reality, he was delighting her by making shapes out of fire. Currently, he was making a dragon made entirely from flame fly before her, almost like he was a puppeteer with invisible strings. Katara heard happy giggling and clapping and "More daddy, more!"

Lu Ten, their oldest, would roll his eyes and claim that he was too old for such things, but Katara wasn't fooled. He still loved his mother's lullabies and his father's stories of the adventures (and misadventures) of his youth, and all the wonders he'd seen throughout the world.

The boy was by the pond, frowning in concentration and trying to bend the water the way his mother had shown him, but not quite managing it. Katara knew that he got frustrated, but with time, he would grow into his abilities. The boy had inherited his father's determination and stubbornness. Katara also knew that though he tried to hide it, Lu Ten's heart was soft and kind. He was fiercely protective of his little sister; woe be to anyone that would make her cry, or they'd get a sound dousing of cold water from him, followed by his fists, although both parents were doing their best to teach him better self-control. Katara also remembered the year he'd found an injured turtle duckling. He'd carefully scooped it up and came to her with it, and together, they'd nursed it back to health. Even after it had grown, it had become something of a pet, preferring to stay at the palace rather than migrate with its kin, and it always recognized Lu Ten when he brought day-old bread from the kitchen, quacking eagerly.

She felt a swell of pride as Kyra produced a tiny, flickering flame cupped in her hands and held it up to Zuko for inspection. She smiled as Zuko made a great show of being very impressed as he gave her much praise. Kyra positively beamed from ear to ear. The scene was truly heartwarming. Katara silently mused that while Zuko had made his mistakes as a father, she knew that no matter what, he'd always do his best by his children-and her. He had learned greater patience through the years, and he was a warm, loving, caring father. Zuko had vowed that he would be the complete opposite of his father.

There was a soft whimpering, fussing sound, and Katara's gaze turned to the cradle in their room, which held their third child, a son, born just three weeks past named Taiki. She hurriedly walked across the room and gently reached into the cradle, lifting the newborn into her arms, carefully bouncing him and making soft, soothing shushing noises.

The infant calmed, and then focused on his mother with the same vibrant golden eyes as his father. Holding him close, Katara cuddled him to her breast and began to hum a tuneless lullaby, her heart full of the same fierce and absolute love she had for all of her children. Truly, she felt blessed that she got to wake up in Zuko's loving arms every morning, and they could watch their children grow, learn, laugh, and play in a world that was at peace. That their precious innocence of the world would not be ripped away as it had been for both her and Zuko. Someday, they would learn about the harshness of the world, and they would all learn the history of the one hundred year war and the horror it had left in its wake. But not now. Not yet. Her children would remain blissfully ignorant for awhile yet.

Katara knew better than most how delicate a thing peace was. She hoped that when she and Zuko were gone, their children would be the ones that would help preserve it.

That was the legacy that she, someday, hoped to leave behind.


	72. Payback

**72. Payback**

This one is in honor Kimberly T, who wanted a follow up to Zuzu. Thanks for the inspiration!

Zuko knew what he was doing was wrong. Deeply wrong. His conscience pricked and niggled in the back of his mind, in a nagging voice that sounded suspiciously like Uncle's, telling him with stern disapproval that snooping through a person's belongings was shameful. Much less a _lady_'s belongings. The fact that Katara was no noble lady, but rather a peasant, didn't make it any less wrong.

But ever since she'd found out his much hated childhood nickname which Azula had called him since he was five, she'd been mercilessly rubbing it in.

It was a matter of honor, Agni damn it.

He continued rummaging through her drawers. Nope, it wasn't in the top one. Or the middle. But perhaps with the bottom, he'd have better luck. He silently thanked his lucky stars (though few there were) that the way to get Sokka to talk was definitely through his stomach. The Water Tribe boy had positively salivated over the smoked giraffe-deer venison that Zuko had dangled in front of him in exchange for embarrassing information about Katara. And Sokka hadn't disappointed.

Hoping to finally hit paydirt, Zuko pulled the last drawer open, and when he saw what was inside, he turned red as a tomato-beet. Apparently, Katara had quite the collection of underwear.

_Sexy_ underwear.

He quickly shut the drawer, his heart pounding.

_Focus you idiot! _He internally berated himself. _This is an important mission, not a panty raid!_

Sokka had said she kept them well hidden. His deductive reasoning skills told him that the panty drawer was most likely to hold what he was looking for. This was the moment that Zuko decided to think things through, calculating risk as opposed to reward. If he got caught digging through her underwear drawer, then he would for sure be a dead man, and he'd buy himself a one way ticket to the Spirit World to join Lu Ten. But if he succeeded, then he'd have some powerful leverage to use against Katara.

Taking a deep, cleansing breath, Zuko once again opened the drawer and dug through Katara's underthings, until he felt something hard beneath his fingers that definitely wasn't the bottom of the drawer. Bingo. He pulled the book up from the depths of the drawer, smirking to himself triumphantly as he read the title on the front. _Romance of the Four Kingdoms._ It was somewhat notorious in the Fire Nation for being one of the cheapest, tawdriest, most poorly written novel ever written. It was widely panned by critics, and yet loved by many women. Although, even the Ember Island Players wouldn't touch it with a ten foot barge pole.

Zuko wasn't sure if he found Katara's secret love for bad romance novels endearing or surprising.

His smirk grew into a full blown smug smile as he imagined the look on her face as he performed a dramatic reading around the campfire that night in front of the others.

That made incurring her wrath almost worth it.

**A/N:** Writing slightly evil Zuko is fuuuuun. XD


	73. Between Two Lungs

**73. Between Two Lungs**

Katara looks at him with burning eyes, her chest constricting painfully, as if her heart were in a vice.

He has recovered well from his wounds in the Agni Kai, and grows stronger day by day. Katara has continued to mend him with her healing water, and she's thankful for every beat of his heart that taps beneath her fingers, steady as a drum.

His words hang in the air, having tumbled from him without thought, and his yellow-gold eyes are silently pleading and so achingly vulnerable, and she's allowed a rare glimpse deep inside him, of some little boy lost.

_Stay with me._

She's a breath away from saying _Yes._

_I need you._

But she knows that she cannot stay here. That the world needs her, and she can't yet explore or follow this new, fragile yearning in her heart, the yearning to get to know this boy that she might almost be beginning to love.

He looks down, disappointment and understanding mingling across his handsome features.

He tells her that his door will always be open to her. Her. Not Aang, or Toph, or Sokka, but her and her alone. As if she were more special to him than the others were.

As she reluctantly leaves him, she knows, in a way that she can't quite put into words, that their futures are intricately woven together, and someday, she will come back to him, and there will perhaps be confessions and perhaps the words _I've always had a crush on you. _Or even _I've always loved you._

A voice whispers in the back of her mind, teasing and hopeful.

_Perhaps..._

**A/N: **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everybody! Just the three updates for now, but I'll see if I can squeeze a few more in later on. To those who favorite, follow, and review, each notification is like a little gift in my e-mail inbox. I appreciate you guys, truly. You all each deserve Appa plushies. 8D_  
_


End file.
